


【云纲】春华满枝

by Roystar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roystar/pseuds/Roystar
Summary: 你可知今日犹如昨日，明朝也是如今。——《鲁拜集》





	【云纲】春华满枝

春华满枝  
你可知今日犹如昨日，明朝也是如今。  
——《鲁拜集》  
【1】  
  
他走在俄勒冈州克纳巴茂密而阴郁的针叶林中，这里靠近哥伦比亚的河口。道格拉斯枞树和希特卡云杉错综在一块，几乎分不清彼此，树木的芬芳浓郁黏稠地披了他一身。  
  
这是一条漫长幽深的小径，他许久不曾独自穿越过一整片层林。  
  
不远处便是克纳巴的伐木区，那里的西部铁衫和雪松不能混种。树木按着划定的区域与株距种植，被迫丧失了自由生存的本能，他所处的这一片丛林是仅剩的美丽。他已经在克纳巴待了整整一个月，最后一整个星期他居住在克纳巴西部的一户人家。男主人是伐木区的工人，高达而结实，手掌粗糙而宽大，指甲缝里常常有着泥渍。他快要走的时候，男主人用蹩脚的美式英语对他说，“去看看那仅剩的丛林吧，那里的梅花鹿和古老的雪松不久将被驱赶与抹杀。”他喜欢他那个有着光亮额头的绿眼的孩子，他叫杰克。他摸着杰克柔顺的金发说，“好，我会去看一看那片丛林。”  
他又将与他们分开，也许几年后他将想不起男主人的名字和杰克柔顺的金发，就像这些年来他不断相遇又不断分离的其他人。他在清晨关上杰克家厚重的木门，没有拥抱也没有告别，走向克纳巴那仅有的针叶林。  
“穿过那片针叶林你将抵达克纳巴的码头，你可以从那里离开哥伦比亚。”  
  
他怀念女主人给他准备的煎饼，入嘴后的香甜像极了幼年时他看见的翡冷翠的春天：翡冷翠波光粼粼的湖面，红色的屋顶，还有街心广场纷飞的白鸽。  
这一年他三十五岁，准备从哥伦比亚的河口出发离开宽广的美利坚。  
他要离开这里，不管是布雷格堡还是卡尼克劳，他要离开这里，回到他的翡冷翠。  
【2】  
  
“抱歉，您是有亚洲血统吗？”  
灰色眼睛的男人人看上去比自己年长，泽田纲吉揉了揉干涩的喉咙，船的舷窗外大西洋的海水湛蓝。  
“意日混血”，他漫不经心的回答。  
男人笑了，“真是难得，我以为是中国呢。”  
“母亲是日本人”，他微微笑道，“不过我从来没有到过日本。”  
“哦？”  
“在意大利出生嘛，父亲是意大利人。但我从来都没有见过我的父亲，这么一说，倒是挺好笑的。”他带着他的血统，住着他留下的那个房子，却从来没有抓住过他的手。他只有母亲，没有父亲。  
“回意大利？对了，我叫威尔。”  
“恩，回意大利。泽田纲吉。”  
“不介意的话聊聊天吧？穿越大西洋实在太漫长了。”  
泽田纲吉放下自己的包，想了想说好。  
“我猜你是文学家之类的吧，似乎亚洲人看起来都有些像。”威尔晃了晃手中罐装的可乐，“如果可以，我更想要啤酒。”  
“哈，”泽田纲吉笑了，把包里的罐装啤酒拿了出来，递给了威尔一瓶，“不是，和你想得大概差得远。”  
“是吗？”威尔眉头一挑，似乎来了兴致，“那是工程师之类的？啤酒？怎么搞到的。”  
泽田纲吉托腮，他的样貌和许多年前差了许多。五官虽仍是一般温和，却多了些凌厉的味道。“也不是，在哥伦比亚港口买的，上船时没有被发现。”  
“……不要告诉我你是恐怖分子之类的，我不会相信。”  
“这样真的好吗？”泽田纲吉看着威尔，“随便猜疑别人的职业？”  
“……”，威尔愣了一下，随即笑道，“不好，但我好奇。”  
听了这话，泽田纲吉笑了。  
“我在部队里待过十年，退役了，准备回到家乡。”  
威尔半口啤酒喝下去差点吐出来，嘴角的泡沫泛白，他胡乱地抹了一下。  
“泽田你确定你……？”威尔细细打量了泽田纲吉，褐色柔软温顺的发丝，带着些许意大利海风的味道，瞳孔是浅咖啡色，恬淡而安详。“军人不该是大块头肌肉男吗……你是打杂的吧?”  
泽田纲吉无奈地耸了耸肩，“抱歉是贝雷帽特种部队，连我自己都不相信。”  
是的即使是自己，都只觉得这恍恍惚惚的二十多年像是一场梦。  
就好像自己用碳素铅笔在铅画纸上细细地勾勒一个人的轮廓，然后是他的面孔，怎样的耳鼻，怎样的眉眼，怎样的鬓角与发梢。停笔之后，竟不敢相信，这便是自己勾勒出的人形。  
  
他十二岁离开翡冷翠四处流浪，像只饥渴孤独的小兽在多国流转。十六岁那年他在巴基斯坦遇见Evan，那个有着粗厚的黄色眉毛的意大利人。幼年时他曾在翡冷翠的家看见他，那时的泽田纲吉还没有半人高，在阁楼上数着对面红屋顶上鸽子的数目，Evan在楼下与母亲喝着咖啡。Evan是父亲的旧友，亦是母亲的知交。他必带走他，他说纲吉，我必须照顾好你。  
  
泽田纲吉那时衣衫褴褛，身上的钱亦所剩无几。他并不担心自己的生计，他胆小，懦弱，却还是会和贫民窟的流浪儿一起偷面包和葡萄酒，在垃圾里翻着坏得并不厉害的食物。心快要吓得跳出来却还是得不停地躲避追赶，躲在角落里塞面包的时候他还在抽噎。那时的泽田纲吉不知什么是生，却懂得什么是死。  
  
Evan那时在巴基斯坦出差，他是芝加哥的特警，捉住了偷了面包的泽田纲吉，却在看见他那张脏兮兮的脸的时候愣住了。他将泽田纲吉带到自己所在的旅店，换下他褴褛破旧还带着霉味的衣服，洗净他沾满了灰尘的脸和身体。Evan问他的母亲，他不答，问他的父亲，他亦不答。他只说翡冷翠已经不要他了，他只能离开翡冷翠，无时无刻。  
  
Evan并没有理解他的意思，他叹气说，“你想如何，这种年纪你该是去上学的。”  
泽田纲吉怯生生地回答道，眼眸低垂，双手无力，“我不知道。”  
“……你随我去芝加哥，去上学，这样可好。”  
  
泽田纲吉想起一双紫色的眼眸，他记得他在巴基斯坦要找到一个黑发的少年，可他又觉得这似乎太过渺茫，最终还是艰难地点了点头。  
十六岁那年他穿越了半个地球，降落在芝加哥人声鼎沸的机场。他从翡冷翠出发，离开意大利，去过荷兰，去过波兰，去过捷克，去过英国，去过巴基斯坦，最终他来到了芝加哥，在美洲宽广的陆地上落足，没有降落前能看到大片大片似无边际的平原。  
Evan的妻子去世得早，儿子在纽约读大学。很快泽田纲吉便住在Evan儿子的房间，Evan的房子在哪个街区他已经不能记得清楚。那时他操着一口流利的英语让Evan有些讶异，这流浪的四年他学会了多国语言，学得最好的便是英语和日语。  
他在芝加哥日落的时候沉沉睡去，开始反反复复地梦见他的翡冷翠。十岁时候的光景，母亲煮着通心粉和咖喱饭，热腾腾的可可烫得他无法忍受，那时候翡冷翠的春是繁华的，波光粼粼的湖边一列列的树木枝条都满而密，那大概是他所能记起的翡冷翠最好的时光。他的梦永远与翡冷翠有关，唯独有一个梦，单独地分给了一个少年。  
十二岁那年他在翡冷翠飞奔，随手将手上的面包扔进路边清澈的湖里，身后的面包坊主在叫喊，“你！该死的！偷东西的小坏蛋，他妈的给我停下！”他跑到翡冷翠边缘的一家旅店，藏在桌子下的时候吓到了周围的几个少年。他的心在胸膛里跳得和雷打一般，紧紧捂住自己的口鼻，不让自己发出声来。他听见男人问道：“喂，你们，有没有看见一臭小子往这里跑？”他等着他们揭发，然后在那个矮胖个子的男人进来的一瞬间逃跑，却听见一个清清冷冷的男声用意大利语说：“对不起，并没有。”在脚步声走远的时候那个清冷的男声说：“出来。”  
  
泽田纲吉看见一个黑发紫眸的少年面无表情地看着他，他比他大一二岁的样子，穿着迷彩服。泽田纲吉有些忐忑，他低头说，“谢谢。”泽田纲吉从来没有忘记过他的样子，没有理由。他们说他们是少年军人，正前往巴基斯坦。那时他身上塞着自己大部分的积蓄和一把家中的钥匙，他在那日清晨整理了空荡荡的房子，看了它最后的一眼。  
  
每每梦醒他都会想一想当时的那些少年如今的样子，他们是军人，他们在巴基斯坦，他们过着与他截然不同的生活。他现在可以重新开始，可他还是无法忍耐。  
十二岁开始他成了孤儿，他学会了偷窃，并不是什么重要的东西，那些面包，水果，巧克力只是用来维持生命。刚开始他甚至有足够的钱过完十几年的生活，可他的双手忍不住去拿那些并不属于自己的东西。是的，他虽然怯懦胆小，却忍不住把手伸出去。他自甘如此，也不曾后悔。  
  
芝加哥的公立中学有着形形色色的少年人，他们的眼睛直直地盯着泽田纲吉，看不见里面的风和霜。他们是在温室里长大的人，女生成群结队欢声笑语，男生大声讲着黄色笑话，把吃了一口的汉堡扔在垃圾桶里面。  
泽田纲吉亚洲人的面貌和并不高大的身材让他成了异类，他没有朋友，不曾有过基础的学习，成绩差得一塌糊涂。放学的时候大多数情况他会一个人回家，偶尔Evan会开着一辆银灰的宾利来接他，引得同学频频回首，但那只是很少的时候，大多数时间Evan是来不及回家的，会议和战斗让他在芝加哥到处奔走。泽田纲吉很快地就接触到了芝加哥的贫民窟，在十一区边缘废弃的工地旁。他常常会带着吃的去分给那些以偷窃为生的孩子，他们有的比他大，有的比他小。偶尔他也会和他们一起去偷窃，他和那些看起来皮夹丰厚的男人说话，而他们在这个时候偷偷地窃走他的皮夹。被发现的时候一起逃跑，他觉得自己又回到了流浪的那些年，身上的伤疤还在提醒着他年幼时那些灼热的回忆，他不由得还能笑出声来。有一次那些孩子在那里数着钱包里美金的数目，笑眯眯地相互拥抱，他蹲在阴暗的桥洞下，没有由来地流下了眼泪。  
  
“你害怕？”  
“不。”  
“你有家，有学校。你不必要和我们一起。”  
“……”  
“你只是为了刺激。”  
“不。”  
“那为了什么？”  
“……不知道。”  
“总会有理由的。”  
“……大概只想证明我还活着。”  
  
“泽田，你说得对。那些从不知怎样艰苦地维持生命，用手来养活自己的人，是不知道什么是生的。我的双手不被上帝饶恕，我不说我没有罪，但我知道即使有罪，我仍然要活下去。我们仍他妈的要活下去。”  
被送到警局的那天他抿嘴报出Evan的名字，芝加哥的警察粗暴地将他的脸扇到了一边。“臭小子，你知道你在说谁的名字吗。”  
他不语，脸颊火辣辣地疼，疼得他觉得有液体从眼眶里流下来。  
Evan将他带回家，那天晚上他们并没有开灯。他们坐在Evan家空荡的客厅里，Evan点燃了一支烟，深深地吸了一口气。他没有问为什么，他甚至什么也没有说。  
“我不需要一个安稳的家。”泽田纲吉打破了沉默，用愧疚的，难受的，后悔的语气说道，“我不会念书，也不知道正常的男孩应该怎样生活。我流浪了整整四年，我习惯了偷窃，吃冷面包，馊掉了的香肠，在桥洞下睡觉，在废弃的工厂里面和其他的孤儿一起打牌。”  
“……我尝试着重新开始，但我不知道怎样做到。我忍不住，那里才是我的世界。”  
  
Evan抽了一支又一支烟，泽田纲吉呆滞地盯着黑洞洞的天花板。芝加哥的月光从窗外射了进来，烟灰缸里的烟蒂弯折。  
“你信不信上帝。”  
“不信。”  
“你信什么？”  
“什么也不信，谁也不信。”  
“你究竟想要什么？”  
“想知道怎样是生。”  
“好，明天我送你去部队。你会知道的。”  
“好。”  
他干脆地答应，几乎没有任何理由。  
他想起四年前在翡冷翠见到的少年，他说他是军人，他说他要去巴基斯坦。  
*  
“为什么会当军人？”威尔问道。  
“因为不知道自己应该怎样活，就这样罢了。”  
“……就这样入伍？入伍也不代表特种部队啊。”  
“当然不代表。”  
【3】   
他的身体瘦削，长期的营养不良使得他的身体骨头分明。Evan给他进行了整整一个月的强化训练，被迫有规律地进食，并且进行基础的体能训练。除了他奔跑的速度尚且还可以，力量方面几乎可以说还是零。进入部队前需要身体检查，体重，力量都有着严格的标准，差分毫都不可以。泽田纲吉这一个月做的事情也并非是徒劳，但最终还是靠着Evan的关系勉勉强强进入了部队。  
Evan说今后一切靠自己，若是被踢出来，那就必须得戒了偷，继续在芝加哥上学。泽田纲吉默默点头表示同意，那时候就连他自己也不信自己的将来会是那般样子。  
泽田纲吉进入芝加哥的基础部队后三个月就正式成为美利坚的军人，两年半之后成了队长。二十一岁那年在芝加哥的几次缉毒活动中表现出色，被调往北卡罗来纳州的布雷格堡训练营，十六个星期的非人训练之后他通过了淘汰率百分之九十的考试成为了特种部队的一员。  
  
在见到他的那个瞬间他不由地在心里默算着，从十二岁逃离翡冷翠那一日开始，他有过四年的流浪，十六岁那年他从巴基斯坦来到芝加哥，也就是那一年他入伍，在部队呆了漫长的五年，最终来到了北卡罗来纳州。从十二岁到二十一岁，整整九年，就好像无法忘记母亲的模样，他也不曾忘记过他的模样。  
  
“欢迎来到贝雷帽。”记忆里的那个有着一双细长眼睛的黑发少年穿着笔挺的绿色军装，胸前别着十字勋章，眉骨比当年更显成熟，却仍不改那副清冷的模样。  
“这是第四作战大队的一组，我是组长云雀恭弥。”  
  
泽田纲吉没有信心他还能够认出他来，他有些丧气地认为这根本就不可能，他只是轻声应了一句，心里面多少有些失落。忽然他又觉得自己好笑，自己凭什么想让他记得自己？一面之缘罢了，这世上这么多的萍水相逢哪有说记得便记得的。况且自己又为什么这么多年来总是想起他来？因为他救过自己，不，他应该习惯了的，那种时候，就算他不救自己，自己也能完好逃脱。想到后来他意识到自己走神了，连连阻止自己的思绪再蔓延下去。  
“你叫泽田纲吉？”身旁一个红发的青年问道。一个作战小组约莫有十二人，泽田纲吉向周围看了看，确实加上自己正好是十二人。  
“是的，泽田纲吉。”他一字一顿地念着自己奇怪的日本名字，眼却不敢去看云雀。  
“唉？也是日本人吗？”红发青年和其他人也起了兴致，“又来一个亚洲人，我们队果然不一样。对了我叫科迪。”  
“你好科迪，是意日混血啦，我从来没有去过日本。”泽田微笑道。  
“云雀，多少也算和你同国的，你去过日本吧？”科迪嚷道。  
云雀慢慢走了几步，离泽田纲吉近了些，“我七岁前在日本长大。”  
“……我一直想去看一看日本，如果有机会的话。”泽田纲吉看着云雀笑了笑，“听说春天的日本很美。”  
云雀看了他几秒钟，点了点头。  
  
“不过，我还是最想念翡冷翠的春啊。”  
“纲吉你从意大利来的？对了，你可以叫我凯恩，是意大利人。”  
“我的故乡是翡冷翠，我在那里住了整整十二年。”纲吉逃离了那里，却没有一刻是不想回到那里的。  
“我老家在西西里，几年前去过一次翡冷翠，的确是美极了！”  
泽田纲吉微微笑。  
“好了好了，”科迪又嚷道，“让纲吉和大家认识一下吧。大家今后就是战友了！”  
“凯恩。”  
“弗莱明。”  
“卡尔。”  
“贝克维恩。”  
“梅朵斯。”  
“基特。”  
“肖恩。”  
“伊恩。”  
“古尔丁。”  
泽田纲吉一一与自己将来的战友握手，每个人的手上无一例外有着常年握抢而留下的掌茧。他们的眼里有光，与他们健硕的身姿一样坚毅。泽田纲吉和云雀是小组里仅有的亚洲人，身材相对瘦削，但常年的训练与磨砺让泽田纲吉的肌肉紧实，云雀更不在话下。  
  
“一组终于凑齐了十二人。”贝克维恩笑道，“今后我们一组仍然是四队的第一，我们出色的队长和我这个副队长会让下一场战斗更加漂亮！”  
“十二人，感谢上帝，十二人！”大家都欢呼着，泽田纲吉微笑着，透过他们挥舞的手臂瞧见了云雀，那人垂着眼，没有波澜，嘴边也不自觉地挂出了一个笑。  
“下周的卡尼克劳国家森林的特训，泽田跟着我。你最擅长狙击？”  
“是，近身战不大适合我。狙击是我成绩最好的一门。”  
“今后你和梅朵斯就是一队的狙击手。”  
  
云雀说完这些就离开了。泽田知道，特种部队分队的编排约莫是十二人。两名狙击手，四名技术人员，两名医疗人员，重火器和轻武器各一人，指挥的分别是组长和副组长。各人有各人的任务，作战的时候一般是相互配合着上，每个人几乎都是全能的，不论是近身搏击还是狙击，不过往往会有特殊的任务因而还是有了这样的分配。  
那日伊恩笑得意味不明，他说云雀是从来不带新兵的，他是一队资历最老的，他那句话的意思却是说要罩着你。  
  
那日，泽田纲吉沉沉地睡去，他梦到巴基斯坦昏暗的旧工厂，他挣扎着的时候看见落日的余晖，透过工厂高高的破碎的玻璃窗户照在他所不在的那个角落。他哭号着捡起破裂的酒瓶，手重重的落下，闻到一股血腥的味道。那日清晨他忽得醒来，天色微亮，没多久大家都开始穿衣起床，这日十七个小时的常规训练即将开始。  
二十千克的负重行军大约来回六千米左右，这比布雷格堡的负重训练轻松的多，却只是清晨的开始项目。一路上众人皆守着军纪，没有人说话，亦没有人放慢脚步。  
  
泽田纲吉忽然想到Evan，他在来卡尔罗来纳州的前一日见到了他，他黄色的头发愈来愈淡，却依然健朗，他笑着拍着泽田纲吉的肩膀说，“悻然你没有辜负你的父母。我为你骄傲。”泽田纲吉淡淡地说，“我没有父亲，我只有母亲。”Evan抽了支烟，没有说话，他说你总会知道你父亲的苦衷的。  
泽田纲吉离别前拥抱了这个意大利的男人，他的眼前蒙了一层水雾，连忙转身不让他看见。  
他没有父亲，但是他有Evan。  
“体力是必须的。体力是军人的堡垒。一个合格的士兵不一定能成为一名合格的特种作战部队队员，你们职业军人的素质不仅表现在对各种军事技术，武器装备的熟练掌握程度上。更多的是表现在你们的心理素质上。”少校在行军六千米回营之后发言，泽田纲吉看不清他的模样。  
“千篇一律，”梅朵斯耸肩悄声道，“每天都是这番话。”  
这时候在泽田纲吉前面的云雀转头瞥了梅朵斯一眼，梅朵斯一副求饶的表情闭上了嘴。泽田纲吉和云雀恭弥其实是靠得很近的，他能问到他身上淡淡的体味，夹着汗味，并不难闻。云雀恭弥近一米八五，亚洲人中算高的身材，在一队位于中等。泽田纲吉一米七九，恰恰能看到他的耳垂。常年的军旅生涯让他的肤色稍稍偏棕色，却仍然是相对显眼的白，耳后的皮肤因为晒不到阳光显得特别白圌皙。他到大家开始整齐移动步子之前，一直盯着那块皮肤发呆，没有听见少校在上边还讲了什么。

*  
威尔看着船舷外的大西洋摇了摇手里的黄油啤酒，“军人啊。看来是真的。”  
泽田纲吉耸了耸肩。  
“那你是回家看妻子去？”  
“不是。”  
“不要告诉我你还是单身啊！”  
“抱歉。”  
“爱人总有吧。”威尔瞪大了眼瞧他。  
“有。”  
【4】  
驶往卡尼克劳国家森林的越野车上，基特他们在高声唱着民谣，嘶哑又嘹亮的声音震得泽田哭笑不得。他苦笑了几声钻进车子深处，云雀手里握着他的伯莱塔M92F双动，不停地拆卸，装匣。速度之快让泽田纲吉瞠目。  
“Lord，in one，lord，in two.Lord,in three,Lord,in four,Lord,I’m five hundred miles away……”  
浑厚嘶哑的男声在荒无人烟的公路上飘荡，他坐在了云雀的边上，听到金属和金属撞击的声音，他一遍又一遍地练习着装匣。  
“你来。”云雀忽然将那把伯莱塔递到纲吉的手中，让纲吉有些不知所措。  
于是他迅速地开始拆卸，但速度还是比他稍微慢些。云雀忽然握住他的手，他能感到他手指冰凉的温度和掌间厚厚的茧，他将他右手的拇指放到保险栓后，示意他的左手稍右能更好地取出弹匣。  
“用惯了狙击枪。”纲吉叹道，他无法做到像云雀那样的速度，让人眼花缭乱。  
“近身战很多时候无法避免，狙击步枪该扔的时候必须得扔。”  
“我格斗在布雷格堡总是输。”  
“……我刚去的时候也是总是输，不过没多久，便都是他们输了。”云雀淡淡地道，像是在说一件家常事。  
“队长，”纲吉忽然叫道。  
“叫名字。”  
纲吉一愣挠了挠自己棕色的头发，尝试着叫了一声，“云……云雀？”  
“恩。”他答得理所当然，纲吉甚至觉得自己瞧见了他眼里的笑，随后又觉得自己定是出现了幻觉。  
“你去过巴基斯坦？”  
“去过。”  
“那你是不是……也去过翡冷翠？”  
“去过。”  
  
云雀淡淡地回答，他从他的脸上瞧不到任何情绪。  
  
“This away,this away.I can’t go home this away.If you miss a train I’m on,you will know I’m gone……”  
  
他不记得了，他也没有任何理由会记得。泽田纲吉早就与自己这样说过，可这时候想起，心里又还是一阵失落。是啊，他对自己说，这世上萍水相逢的人这么多，没有谁非得记得谁。更何况他是云雀恭弥，是云雀。  
“你长大了。”  
这声音传到泽田纲吉的耳里，像是隔了层雾，朦朦胧胧，让他不敢相信。他抬头的时候正对上云雀那双细长的紫眸，里面亮着光，“你……还记得？”他心里一阵狂喜喷涌而上，就连语句吐出来都有些颤抖。  
“第一眼。”他第一眼就认出他来，记得他是当年翡冷翠城外躲在桌下的意大利混血儿，身后有人在追赶。他没有想到的是，当年那个像受伤的野猫一样的小偷如今竟成了军人。  
“我以为你不记得了。”纲吉笑了，眉眼都弯成了船，喜悦爬得满脸都是。  
你还记得我，我仍记得你。这九年的风风雨雨，还有人能记得当年的一面之缘，这是何其有幸。  
  
他们仍在放声歌唱，“You can hear the whistle blow,A hundred miles……”  
  
卡尼克劳国家森林公园占地近平方千米，位于华盛顿州。贝雷帽每年都会在这里进行为期一月的野生训练。这里参天树木林立，藤蔓交错，枝叶蔽目，地上堆积着两尺多的腐烂枯叶，渺无人迹。因为国家明文规定禁采伐，禁狩猎，因而这里保持了森林的最原始态，毒虫四处，野兽密布。  
  
泽田纲吉在出发处粗略地清点了一下自己军用背包里的东西，一支PETZL电筒，一把伯莱塔M92F双动，一把军用匕首，一小包盐，打火机。云雀淡淡地招呼一队集合，伊恩和凯恩落在了后面，好一会儿才赶到。古尔丁情绪显得不怎么好，梅朵斯悄悄在泽田耳边道，去年的野生训练古尔丁被一条毒蛇给咬了，多亏了已在出口附近才及时抢救回来。泽田心里隐约已觉得这将是一场艰难的训练，更何况是对新队员而言。普通的军人与特种战士的不同在布雷格堡就已经明明白白了，可这便是他选择的路。  
  
“组内组合仍是那般，梅朵斯和凯恩，科迪和伊恩，古尔丁和基特，弗莱明和卡尔，贝克维恩和肖恩，泽田纲吉随我，”云雀扫了泽田纲吉一眼，继续道，“行进的路上必须两人紧随不要分开，若遇到特殊情况与大队走散，小队也得维持住，一个人在卡尼克劳是活不下去的。”  
“一队五年来没有人在卡尼克劳国家森林公园丧命过，但亦不可大意。”贝克维恩补充道，“这亦是一场战斗，战士们，一队的荣耀！”  
“一队的荣耀！”  
“一队的荣耀！”  
  
梅朵斯率先喊了以来，其他人也应着喝了以来。云雀在一边不露声色，但泽田觉得他应该是在高兴。他用右手捂着左胸，轻声道：“一队的荣耀！”  
他是无神论者，不信教，可他习惯用那样祷告的姿势，就像幼年时他的母亲用右手捂住左胸，在翡冷翠家中默默地祷告。  
刚行进的时候还是密密麻麻的人群，许多队伍的人夹杂在一块儿，用匕首挑开草木向深处走去。窸窸窣窣的响声在耳边响起，军人的叫骂声此起彼伏。“shit!”梅朵斯眼疾手快地用匕首向前砍去，才躲过了一株带刺的不知名灌木。“十有八九是有毒的……”他耸耸肩解释道，继续向前走去。  
“食物……什么的够我们受的了，”科迪嘟囔着，“一路上留心点，看看有什么长得人模人样能吃的。”  
“人模人样的不能吃。”基特好心提醒道。  
“比起去年的那些蜥蜴和黑蚂蚁，我倒是更想念那棵长得像猴面包树的迷你版的汁水。”  
“别讲了，古尔丁，那味道让我恶心了半天，去年的水源谁还记得。该死，这破森林过一年就一个样，怎么着都不像是来过的。”凯恩皱眉道。  
弗莱明从后面跟上来，抹了抹一脸的汗水，“不如这次试试鼹鼠怎么样，去年我还看见一只，纲吉还没试过这类野味儿吧。”  
泽田这个时候已然胃里有些泛酸，一阵阵地有些发烫。“……我连三文鱼都接受不了。”  
“你真的是日本人吗。”众人笑道。  
“……混血不算。”  
一直走在泽田前边的云雀这时回头，“别想太多。”  
泽田竭力遏制住自己想象一把黑蚂蚁要怎么塞到嘴里，艰难地点了点头。  
“头儿这是事实嘛。”  
“梅朵斯，注意你脚下。”  
“该死！什么时候……”  
“……，”云雀回头瞥了一眼梅朵斯脚上缠着的藤蔓，淡淡地给了泽田一记眼神让他跟上，转身潇洒地离开了。  
  
“……，”伊恩欲哭无泪地对着贝克维恩，“副队长，队长他偏心……”  
  
贝克维恩憋着笑斩断他脚上的藤蔓，耸了耸肩。  
  
入夜的时候周遭大抵已经没有别人了，一队的十二人还没有走散过，这让贝克维恩挺欣慰的。大家从下午到现在约莫走了四个小时，滴水未进，卡尼克劳上空的月光被成片的树木挡住，黑漆漆的看不见人影。云雀找了一块草木较为单调的地方准备宿下，半日以来并没有看见除毒虫毒蛇之外的生物，亦没有找到水源与没有毒的植物，偶尔看到几颗长着果子的树木，用匕首割开，撒上盐却是漆黑一片。饥饿是他们的必修课，因而每个人都没有怎么抱怨，相反倒是嚷嚷着蜥蜴黑蚂蚁之类的在树与树之间搭上吊床。  
  
云雀的吊床就拉在泽田纲吉的旁边，他像是理所应当一般地侧身躺下，极近的距离让泽田纲吉能闻到他身上的味道。云雀不是个多话的人，这一点在这数十天他已了解的清清楚楚。云雀是少有的极富有天分的军人，仅花了四年便进了贝雷帽，粗略算算大概那时只有十八岁吧，这对军人来说简直就是天方夜谭。而云雀却做到了。要是换做别人，泽田或者会觉得不可思议，可这个人是云雀，似乎又是理所应当。不是每个人都和他一样的。  
他沉默寡言却有着不动声色服人的本事，每一个眼神，每一个动作，都带着上位者的威严与从容。  
他是一头沉寂的虎，王者不怒自威。  
吊床中间好不容易用枯木点起的火堆发出噼里啪啦的声音，不断有火星随着燃烧的韵律迸溅出来。火堆不大，却足以恐吓野兽。昏黄的光芒只照得云雀面向他的半个身影，脸恰巧隐在阴影里，看不清表情。纲吉怔怔地朝着云雀看了许久，才发出了一声轻叹，缓缓闭上了眼。  
这夜无风，纲吉梦到了Evan。

十六岁那年，刚进入部队一个月，Evan来芝加哥的训练营看他。黄色的头发梳向一边，油亮油亮的。他打着领带，穿着黑色的西装，十分健朗。可纲吉仍然瞧见了他眼边上大片的褶皱，笑起来的时候聚成一团。  
“还好吗？听教官说你进步挺快的。”  
“嗯。”纲吉没有多言，他瞧见Evan面对他局促的样子，像极了多年没见离家出走的儿子的父亲。  
他没有抱怨，也没有诉苦，他只是听着Evan扯着断断续续的家常，还有这一年以来他作为特警惊险的生活。Evan一开始说得小心翼翼，瞧见纲吉笑了才慢慢得说得大胆起来。  
纲吉听着，笑着，觉得Evan像个汇报学习情况的孩子。直到教官小心翼翼地提醒Evan，他才看了看表，惊叹道已经过了那么久。  
在走之前，Evan伸出手在他头上揉了揉，嘱咐说，“要坚持，要相信，要找到你想要的。可找不到也没有关系，你要相信你还有一个家。”  
纲吉转过头去，没有看Evan离开时高大的背影。  
从来没有人那样摸过他的头。  
年少时在翡冷翠，他坐在自家的阁楼的窗户上，两条细瘦的腿露在窗户外边，看见古旧的街道上的孩子扯着父亲的裤子撒娇，而后父亲宠溺地摸了摸孩子的头，那个孩子突然笑得很大声。纲吉愣了几秒，转身从窗台上跳下来，这时奈奈正好拿着热可可上楼，他响亮地叫了声妈妈，露出一个更大更灿烂的笑容。  
说不羡慕是假的，可他还有母亲。  
所以当那只大得足以承担他所有对父亲的幻想的手落在他脑袋上的时候，他的鼻子发酸，眼眶湿了。他忽然很想说，其实我过得一点儿都不好。  
他瘦小，却过了严格的兵检，谁都不信。在寻常人的眼里，他是走了捷径的柔弱公子哥儿，用来蹂躏刚好。刚到部队的头一个星期，独独只有他，被要求每日绕着操练场跑三十圈。没有星星的夜，只有他一人还在操练场上不断地跑，跑不动的时候干脆爬，分不清脸上的是汗还是泪，他在讥诮声中一个人半死不活地竟然真的跑完了三十圈。他动不了，也没有人来帮他，好不容易爬起来扶着墙颤抖着走到了宿舍，门却反锁着，怎么也敲不开。  
自诩老大哥的人身体健硕，身宽是他的整整两倍，热衷于午餐的时候将他的快餐盘抢走而后盖在他的头上，连续多日，糟糕的饭混着糟糕的菜粘在头发上，汤汁流了满脸，直到看不过去的人告诉了教官，这项午间娱乐才得以停止。他其实是习惯了挨饿，被欺凌，他不说话不反抗不哭泣，他只是加倍地做着规定的体能训练，成天地练习着射击，他得找到活着的意义。  
这些画面在Evan离开的瞬间从脑海里跳出来，一帧一帧都成了控诉，终究是恨的，而他最后仍只是吸了一口气没有对着Evan喊别走我还想哭一场。  
……他虽然胆小，可不懦弱。即使渴望一个父亲的存在，最终还是没有选择依赖。

“你要相信你还有一个家。”这句话在他之后的人生里不断地响起。

日复一日，年复一年。  
*  
“那还差不多。”威尔耸耸肩，“到你这年龄可不能没有喜欢过的姑娘。”  
纲吉笑着，没去纠正。  
大西洋一望无际，海天相接。  
【5】  
纲吉是被云雀叫醒的，睁眼后有那么几秒，他还沉浸在梦里的情绪里，只顾着朝云雀发呆。直到云雀忍俊不禁，才忽然间清醒了过来。  
只顾着脸红，没有说话。倒是云雀笑罢，淡淡说了声早。  
纲吉从吊床上爬下来，揉了揉眼。云雀转身从凯恩手中接过一把绿油油的东西扔给了纲吉，纲吉下意识地接住，闻到了一股奇怪的味道。  
“野芭蕉的嫩茎，汁液还算干净，没毒。”  
显然被烤过的嫩茎散发着一股类似于韭菜的香味，在这里还能找到野芭蕉，还算运气不错。纲吉撒了点盐，咬了一口，味道并不好，但也在尚可接受的范围之内。  
凯恩在空地烤嫩茎烤得不亦乐乎，不一会儿古尔丁和卡尔也去凑了凑热闹，见三个高大健硕的男人在火堆边蹦蹦跳跳，其余人都不由地笑了起来。  
卡尼克劳的第二日，开端都是好的。  
接下来的几日也算是平安，他们一直在辨别着方向向着记忆中的出口摸索前进，都曾在布雷格堡接受过极限生存训练，对野地生存的各种必要知识还是了解得清清楚楚的。白日里有树木指引，夜晚有星。  
期间只有卡尔被蝎子蛰了，手上的脓包肿得老大，几乎吐了两个小时。纲吉在一棵野葛藤上抓了几只蜗牛，用手电筒的根部捣碎，涂在了卡尔挤出毒液的伤口上。卡尔还哼哼唧唧，“蜗牛应该用来吃啊。”  
在第四日碰到了两组小队，云雀小心地示意大家躲在了低洼处。果不其然，两队人不一会儿就推搡了起来，最后干脆拿出了匕首。为了争夺荣誉总有人会不择手段，即使没有毙命，受伤在这样的环境中也几乎会拖累整个队伍。也有人干脆趁了这个机会把平日里的私人恩怨给解决了。最终总是有一队人负伤更多。  
他们不断地行进着，到处都是丛生状生长的雪佛里椰子和散尾葵。云雀走在最前边，匕首麻利地斩断难缠的茎叶。纲吉走在他身后，其余人也都平行地分布在后边，整个范围不超过十米。既不拥挤，也保持着安全的距离。  
纲吉抹了抹汗，手早就变得漆黑。连续七日都没有洗漱，身上黏糊糊的。他扯了扯衣服，试图让自己感觉更好一些。一边的古尔丁显然已经变得有些烦躁，即使他心里清楚行进可能还需要比他想象的更久的时间，但连日几乎一模一样的行进路线和极端的环境还是让他觉得过于压抑。  
“怎么还没见那条河？”古尔丁忍不住嘟囔了一声。  
卡尼克劳国家森林的中间横亘着一条约莫五十米宽的河，要穿越森林必然得经过。作为一条划分畛域的分界线，它却更似一条心理防线。到达这一条河，意味着有充沛的水源，不必每日收集露珠解渴，更意味着整个行程已然过了一半。  
“去年一队的成绩是24天，”贝克维恩副队长挠了挠额前的黄色头发，“到达河岸花了15日。如今才第七日，你有什么好着急的。”  
“……该死的，这鬼地方走到哪都长一样!”纲吉只见古尔丁狠狠地用匕首划开一条藤蔓，继续嘟囔道。  
其他人听到了也都苦笑一声。  
“古尔丁，”前边的云雀忽然叫了一声。  
“唉？”  
“……到了。”  
纲吉走快了几步，与云雀并肩。一条碧蓝色的宽带在前边若隐若现。  
古尔丁在确认了这个事实之后忍不住尖叫了一声，向前边冲去。一片哄笑声中，其余人也加快了脚步朝着河岸前进。  
“伙计们，这次说不定又是第一！”  
“创纪录了，真是！我简直不敢相信！”  
“哦，天哪。这才第七天！”就连贝克维恩也不可置信地感叹。  
纲吉笑了，嘴唇不由地往上翘。云雀回头看他一眼，正巧对上他的目光。纲吉眉眼一弯，这下云雀倒是愣了愣。三五秒后，云雀抿着的嘴终于还是挂了一丝若有若无的笑，“走吧。”他说。  
就这样一前一后，两个人向着整个卡尼克劳国家森林仅有的水源走去。  
“纲吉！来点水！”刚走近河岸，就听到古尔丁的叫喊，随即一把冰冰凉凉的水撒到了纲吉身上。  
纲吉狼狈地转头，还是免不了遭灾。他扯着衣服无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“嘿！古尔丁！给队长也来一把！”  
“梅朵斯你为什么不自己来？”  
“得了吧伙计，这种事可只有你敢做。”  
哄笑声一片，云雀眯着眼朝着他们一瞥，一队的众人连忙咳声连连转身自娱去了。纲吉见了这般，忍不住挂上一个笑。

河岸边吹着似有似无的微风，湖面波光粼粼，像极了翡冷翠的湖水。  
众人决定在岸边做一个休整，云雀用匕首开阔出一片隐蔽的空地后，便招呼着大家去河边捉鱼。  
而贝克维恩独自绕着河岸横向走了许久，确定了并没有其它队伍到达的痕迹，一队确实可能是行进得最快的一批。想到这里，他微微一笑。连续多年，他们在第四作战大队中始终保持着优异的成绩。不论是卡尼克劳的野外训练还是诸如救援、支援等各项任务，他们都能以最快的速度以及最优的状态完成。虽然由于少校的青睐也不乏受到少数人的嘲讽嫉妒，但他们听到的，大多是鼓励与称赞。尤其是云雀，少校曾暗示过将他提拔为第四大队的副队长，而事实上，大家都对云雀将会成为总队的副队长这一点深信不疑，这对他来说只是时间问题。云雀如今只有二十三岁，还太过年轻，甚至比大多数一队的队员都年轻得多。贝克维恩深信再过那么七八年，云雀绝对不再只是个小队队长这么简单。  
他耀眼到盖过了所有人的光芒，贝克维恩看着河岸边沉默站着的英挺的男人，这样想着。  
*  
“纲吉是个特种兵啊。”威尔托着腮，手里拿着一瓶啤酒晃悠，叹道。  
“……”  
“危险吗？去过战场吗？会死吗？受过伤吗？”一个转头，威尔瞪着他发出了一连串疑问。  
“……”纲吉无奈地耸耸肩，“威尔，这是废话。”  
威尔似乎来了兴致，“说说？”  
“你真是……”纲吉摇了摇头，“不是什么好回忆啊。”  
威尔这才意识到自己似乎有些过分，讪讪地闭了嘴，良久道，“……抱歉。”  
“没关系。”纲吉说，“只是有些事啊，只能说给自己听。”  
这二十三年的种种，厌恶的或者美好的，都不断地在自己的梦境里边重复。一帧接连着一帧，颜色偶尔灰白偶尔艳丽，似乎都在不断地提醒自己，泽田纲吉，不管你愿不愿意承认，这二十三年就是你的一辈子。  
他愿意承认，也从不否认。  
【6】  
一队的平静在第二天早上被打破。  
过河的时候云雀被卷进了漩涡，刹那间没了影子，而河边的纲吉几乎是在云雀下沉的那个瞬间跳进了河水里拼命地向着那个漩涡游去，几分钟后也不见了影子。  
“队长！”  
“哦，天哪！纲吉！”  
梅朵斯和古尔丁瘫倒在地，而基特和肖恩干脆还想往水里跳，弗莱明和贝克维恩死死地拉住他们。  
“够了！在布雷格堡难道没有教你们冷静吗！一个去送死了你们还要去？”  
“那是队长！”  
“哦，得了，伙计，你难道能从漩涡里转几十圈出来继续救人？”  
“……可是纲吉他！”  
“你以为云雀想看到这样的场面？一个个为了他去送死？最后一队人都在水里打转？”  
“对不起……副队长。”  
“谁也不想的，”贝克维恩拍了拍他们的肩，“谁也不想，他可是云雀啊。”  
云雀没有说什么“加油”之类的话，他只说了一句“走吧”，就纵身跳进了河水里。  
现在这两个字在一队的耳里，竟像极了诀别。  
那块水面原本没有一点点波澜，与旁边的每一块水面无异。可就在他靠近的瞬间，水流倏地变得湍急起来——水面下边有暗礁，习惯自由泳的云雀在近处才发现。贝克维恩确信自己看到了云雀那时候立即改变了方向，可来不及，他已经触及了漩涡的触角。被拉下是一瞬间的事情，他还没看清云雀的表情视野里就已经没有了云雀。而水岸边下一个要下水的纲吉也已经从岸边消失，这是他始料不及的。

能这么毫不犹豫地下水，真是……  
贝克维恩叹了口气。心跳得很快，他闭眼深呼吸，感受新鲜的气体一层层地涌进胸膛里，然后慢慢扩散至全身。

还能活下来吗？

一队余下的十人怔怔地看着水面，不约而同地在心里问着自己这个问题。  
没有人再说话。  
直到贝克维恩几乎要坚持不下去了的时候，他才说，“继续泅渡。”  
他们向北走了约莫五十米，贝克维恩第一个过河，他一路前进，安然无恙。  
就连纲吉差点就以为自己将必死无疑，可他就抱着那么一丁点几乎看不见的希望，试图去救云雀。  
十二岁在翡冷翠周边的旅店，云雀没有理由地救过他，而二十一岁在卡尼克劳国家森林，他救他也不需要任何理由。  
事后云雀问道，“……为什么跳下来。”  
纲吉想了想，只好说，“没有理由，想跳下来就跳下来了。”

是的，这是灾难，却不是毁灭性的。  
纲吉死死地拽住了云雀的衣角，他几乎将所有的注意力都集中在了那只手上。但他无法做出实质性的举动，只能在眩晕中确保自己没有放手——至少得和他在一块儿，他在失去意识的时候这样想。

他又置身于巴基斯坦废弃的工厂，满地的玻璃碎渣被夕阳的余晖照得极亮。漆黑而邋遢的东欧人的脸颊在他面前不断地放大，他哭喊，尖叫，却没有人能拯救他。  
他每次都没能弄明白自己在梦里边，他似乎只会发出一个音节的叫喊声，他没有停止喊叫——即使他明白其实是没有人会出现的。  
慢慢地睁开眼睛，什么也看不见，眼前一片漆黑，他只听得到树木窸窸窣窣的响声。

“醒了？”  
云雀的声音还是一点都不拖泥带水，干净利落，还带着点关心的味道。  
听到这个声音的时候纲吉一下子有些反应不过来，一下子有些五味陈杂。慢慢缓了一会儿，思绪，以及发生了什么，怎么回事儿，才慢慢地清楚起来。  
“云雀队长？……”他有些不相信地又问了一遍。  
声音从左边传来，是云雀的声音，他说，“叫云雀。”  
纲吉有点儿想哭，听了这三个字却是夹着眼泪笑了出来。这真真正正是奇迹，傻乎乎地跳下水去救漩涡里的那个人，还能两个人都活着，并且动了动四肢似乎都还健全的样子，这种事情今后说出去都可当作炫耀。  
他又哭又笑，用不知什么音调又问着云雀，“你……受伤了没有？”  
“手臂上有擦伤，无大碍。”  
“哈……队长，”纲吉带着哭腔咧开嘴笑，“这真是奇迹啊。”  
“草食动物，”云雀在黑暗里揉了揉眉心，“你是白痴吗谁让你跳下来的。”  
纲吉嘿嘿一笑，“没有理由，想跳就跳了。”  
云雀似乎对这个回答无话可说，只轻声叹了一口气。长夜无边，他将手覆盖在了他的手上。  
*  
他说不上喜欢水，也说不上讨厌。  
记忆中翡冷翠永远波光粼粼的湖，卡尼克劳藏满暗礁的河，或者现在舷窗外一望无际的大西洋，亦或者那条终将横亘在所有人面前的生死河。  
“不可畏惧死亡。”那人曾经这样说过。  
【7】  
与一队走失后的第二日，也就是来到卡尼克劳国家森林的第八日，云雀和纲吉稍作整顿，准备继续行进。赶上十人的可能性太小，毕竟一个白天，训练有素的特种兵可走五六十公里。况且虽然身体没有实质上的大损伤，但两人几乎在水里打了好几个转，撞到了暗礁，浑身淤青，肌肉酸痛，行进的速度过于缓慢。  
两个人总比十二个人在一块的时候要危险的多。他们时时刻刻提防着四周，危险可能来自四方。  
可纲吉明显地感觉到自己的身体已经慢慢地有些衰弱，四肢无力，思绪难以集中，长期的饥饿使得营养难以跟上，过度疲劳又给身体增加了负担。他没有办法多思考这些，在只有两个人的时候，任何一方的衰弱更大程度上预示着生存的艰难。  
他不想成为别人的包袱。  
在芝加哥的训练营里，他曾经强烈地这样认为。  
他瘦小，身体素质差，打靶十个里边只能进五个，每天被罚跑三十圈。所有人以为他熬不过一个月，带着讥讽的笑看着他每天在操场上带着泪和汗爬完最后一圈。  
他永远记得Evan离开训练营的时宽厚的背影，穿着黑色的西装，有着军人挺拔的姿态。他模模糊糊地记起记忆里父亲的背影，忽然间觉得自己绝对不能够半途而废。  
我不能成为Evan的累赘。  
他记得芝加哥的那个警察给他一巴掌之后说的话。  
“你知道你在说谁的名字吗？！”  
Evan有他的路，他费尽心思将自己塞进来，自己又怎能轻言放弃。  
三个月后，淘汰率百分之五十的训练营里边，纲吉勉强还留着。他正式入伍，以不怎么优秀的成绩正式成了美利坚的军人。

硬撑自己还是挺有一套的嘛，这样自嘲着，露出一个苍白的笑，纲吉继续向前走着。  
等到天色又渐渐黑下来，他们不再前进。  
等到火堆点起来，天色已经完全暗了下来。几乎没有其他的光芒，周遭都是黑漆漆的，只有微弱的火光开拓出了一小块光明，云雀的脸在这昏黄的光中忽明忽暗——恍惚间纲吉有了种末日的味道。  
用叶片装着的水是从棕榈树的树根下划了V字汲取的，流下的汁液并不多。云雀递给他，他笑着接过。双手有些无力，但还是将水一点一点地往嘴里运送。  
水一点点顺着喉咙流入食道，干涸的食道渐渐湿润。

“休息两天。”云雀忽然说道。  
“呃……？”纲吉有些疑惑地抬起了头。  
云雀沉默地喝着水，一时间没有说话。只有草木与风摩擦发出的细碎声音凄凄切切。  
良久过后，在纲吉以为云雀几乎不会再说话的时候，突然听见他简短利落的声音。  
“这是命令。”  
他诧异地抬头，云雀没有表情，或者说，他的表情很自然（没有表情是他的表情）。他的面色有些苍白，但显然体力还没有竭尽。云雀的身体素质的优势在这种时候显得十分明显。  
云雀是不需要休息的，需要休息的只是现在连双手都有些无力的自己。  
“我还可以走。”  
“这是命令。”  
“……”

这是连月来他所没有看见过的云雀，似乎有些愤怒，语气硬而重。其实他知道，大多数情况下的云雀都是一个孤独的领导者。他并不适合融在整个队伍里，他的存在本身过于强硬。于是他成了一个离群的领导者，与整个队伍保持着一定的距离，却有着从正前方向后传递力量的能力。  
而不知道是怎样的五年，怎样的风雨，使一队的其余人对这样的云雀这样信任。  
即使他不擅言辞，即使他是离了群的孤傲王者。  
而他呢，从见着云雀第一面开始，就不再忘记。模模糊糊又清清楚楚的影子映在十几年的日子里边，等到真的又遇见了，却好似认识了他许久许久——  
是见着了自己的疲乏罢，他想，他真的是有些累了。  
“谢谢。”良久之后，他轻轻说道。  
云雀眯着眼假寐，似乎没有听到。

又是一段长长的沉默，而后云雀睁眼，“睡吧。”他说。  
【8】  
泽田纲吉闭眼之后，就开始了昏昏沉沉的长梦。  
再没顾虑之后，身体完全地懈怠下来，两日的昏睡里他只模模糊糊地醒过两次，那时云雀正将树液和煮烂了的植物一点点小心地送入他口中。  
他试图叫他的名字，嗓子却因为发烧而变得喑哑，最终只发出了几声意味不明的哼唧。  
云雀用手去试探了一个他的额头，挺烫的。  
纲吉的意识模糊，几乎要分不清梦境与现实。  
他模模糊糊地看见母亲的影子，她穿着鹅黄色的围裙拿着锅铲，那是他记忆中最后见到的她；他还看见了他的父亲，一个记忆里模糊不清的影子，看不清面容，怔怔地站在阴影里，不动；还有Evan，穿着警服拿着枪在破旧的大楼里边穿梭，纲吉惊心地看着他追捕着凶恶的歹徒，试图呼喊着提醒敌人的位置与陷阱，却怎么也出不了声；他还看见了十一区的孤儿，他们长大成人，干着杀人放火越货的勾当，弹药烟雾里他们奔逃，喘息，他们却看不见纲吉——  
梦里边他无法思索，只能看着眼前熟悉又陌生的镜头一帧一帧地扫过。像一根线扯出一个线球，每一帧画面后边的巨大的线球都不断地滚动着向着自己砸过来，无法应对的他只有不断地逃命。  
每个人都会经历的绝望感，在梦里边体现得淋漓尽致。  
十一日的清晨，他满身是汗地逃脱成功。  
醒来的时候被细碎的阳光晃了眼，他举起手揉了揉眼，浑身是烧退后的无力感。有那么一瞬间，他几乎都不记得自己在哪儿了。直到云雀的声音传来，“醒了？”  
云雀走到他身边，用手探了探他的额头，“退了。再休息几日吧。”  
“哎？”纲吉听到了那个再字有些诧异，晕乎乎地抬头问，“我睡了多久？”  
云雀顿了顿，道，“整整两日。”  
纲吉一时间无言。他仍有些眩晕，敲了敲自己的脑袋后才试图让自己清醒一些，毫无用处。整整两日，几十公里的路程，耽误的时间……恐怕不少了。况且自己和云雀只两个人，大抵会拖了一队的后腿。他有些自责，明明也是强力锻炼过的身体，为什么关键时候总是靠不住？  
云雀在一边看着他一脸懊恼的模样，大概猜到了他心里在想些什么。  
“没事的，”云雀说，“要是你现在逞强，接下来几天我们没有可能成功。”  
言下之意即是要是现在你好好休息，说不定还能有逆袭的机会。纲吉看着云雀一脸云淡风轻理所当然的样子，有些哭笑不得。  
“好。”不得不说，这时候逞强确实挺蠢。  
这夜倒是吃上了一顿还算不错的晚餐，云雀不知从哪儿抓住了一只不知是什么的动物。剥皮挖内脏用树汁清洗涂上盐之后烧烤，在这种环境下可算是人间美味。  
完全清醒的纲吉抓着油腻腻的腿滋滋有味地啃着，夸赞道，“队长手艺不错！”  
“……”云雀用匕首切分着肉块，没有抬头，“叫错了。”  
“哎？”  
“再叫。”  
“队长？”  
“没长进。”  
“呃……云雀？”  
“肉。”云雀扔了一块肉过去，而后自顾自地开始了晚餐。  
纲吉手里下意识抓着云雀扔过来油腻腻的肉块，欲哭无泪。

卡尼克劳的第十二日清晨，他们整顿完毕，再次启程。两个人在白日里以相对均匀的速度行进，晚上则抓紧时间休息。云雀的节奏不是太快，但是很紧凑。因而在第二十日的时候，凭着不大靠谱的记忆，云雀认为两人已经在出口不远处，大约两三天的路程便可达到。  
但这八日两人几乎在以最大限度地压榨着自己的身体，肌肉酸痛，僵硬，行动迟缓，反应退化，这些症状愈来愈明显，再加之吸收的水分不足，身体状况十分糟糕。  
云雀不能确定自己是否能够撑过去，但显然持久战并不是最佳选择。  
“坚持不要放慢速度。”他对纲吉说，“拖延只会更加糟糕。”  
……他们只是被这该死的森林折磨得够呛，这已经是幸运了。

去年在卡尼克劳，二队的狙击手试图偷袭云雀，巧妙地利用将要达到终点大家一瞬间的松懈。将云雀隔离，以为只有匕首的肉搏能占上风。  
那个狙击手再也没有回去过，就连二队也不知道他的去向。  
这一次云雀没有足够的体力，虽然是两个人，但现状也好不到哪里去。

卡尼克劳第二十三日黄昏，云雀爬上一棵约莫二三十米的树，在上方已经能够看见出口。  
“还有五公里左右，天黑前能到。”云雀从树上下来，对着纲吉说道。  
此时的纲吉脸上的汗渍正顺着脸颊流淌下来，在灰蒙蒙的脸上留下了长长的痕迹，浅褐色的头发也粘在脸颊上，邋遢得要命。当然云雀也好不到哪里去，也是满脸满身的尘土，倒是这样的形象和身上绿色的军装搭一些。  
“哎？队长……呃，云雀……我坚持的了。”  
“……”云雀向着他点了一下头，细长的眼看了他几秒，就又转了回去，算做回答。  
接下来的路，两人没有再说话。或者说，这种时候说话都快成了负担。  
周围的树木仍然是一成不变，但显然下木层的植物在减少而灌木层在增多。  
边缘……快要到了，喘着粗气，纲吉这样想着，心里难免有了些将要成功的悲壮感。他看着前边的云雀，脚步虽然也慢了许多，可背影依然挺拔。黄昏渐渐地快要过去，从较浅的橙黄色到偏黑的橙红色，周遭的景物都快要看不清楚。  
云雀没有要停的意思，趁着最后一点点光线，他试图走得更远。  
纲吉一直跟着他，相信征途真的快要结束。  
直到一声枪响打破了黄昏的寂静。  
*  
“你的表情，”威尔突然说，“或者说就是你，给人的感觉——怎么说好呢？”  
泽田纲吉微笑着耸了耸肩，“但说无妨。”  
“好像人生没有了希望，就是什么事也不在意什么事也无所谓的厌世感。”  
“怎么突然这么说？”  
“……我好奇呗。”  
“呵，”泽田纲吉笑道，“我的人生没什么不一样的呀，生老病死，生离死别。每个人都一样。”  
“这种想法本就是消极的。”  
“不，威尔，”泽田纲吉否认道，“我一直有希望。”  
【9】  
簌簌的声音从西南约莫四五米方向传来，纲吉只看见了一个影子飞快朝西边移动。竟然有人！这是纲吉那一瞬间心里跳出的想法，下一秒他顾不得敌人，连连扑倒在地朝云雀爬去。  
枪响的那个瞬间，他明显地看到前边的云雀一个侧身，却踉跄倒地。  
匍匐着前进，昏暗的光中，他看见云雀倒在那儿，动了动。  
他没法形容那一刻自己心里的感受，云雀这样一个人会倒下，给他的冲击力似乎难以用言语表达。他不会倒下，几乎每个见过云雀的人都这样以为。  
他爬到云雀身边的时候，心情格外惨淡。  
“……队长？”他摇了摇他的肩，轻声喊道。  
夕阳真的快没有了，卡尼克劳将渐渐隐匿在黑夜的阴霾之中。  
“队长……？”纲吉伸手去探云雀的呼吸，伸出来的手却在下落的瞬间被抓住。  
“队长！”纲吉叫道，松了口气。  
“我没事。”云雀起身，半蹲着，摇了摇因为倒地而受撞击的头。他检查了一下右臂，子弹擦过，衣服破了，伤口大概有两三厘米深。  
伯莱塔双动，可笑的是这一路没有遇到野兽，倒是最终人和人之间用起了热兵器。离出口不远，这个方向的人大半是已到达出口回来搜索的队伍。枪声不小，黑夜降至，再开火不但会引来出口处的队伍也会惊醒野兽。如果足够理智，大概不会再开枪了。  
快速判断着现状，云雀仍不敢冒险，他拉起纲吉说，“半蹲着前进，小心。”  
提着心跟在云雀后边，大约十分钟的路程在心情极其紧张的情况下变得格外拖杳。而出乎他意料的却是这一路没有任何异动出现，偷袭者的影子也没看见一点儿。  
最后一丝光亮被夜幕笼罩的时候，他们终于走出了卡尼克劳。  
不远处的军用车和帐篷集中在一块儿，照明灯很亮。人群围在一块儿，有笑声不断地传来。  
而后他们俩被守在出口处的医疗队拉去进行全身检查，而听见动静的人群这个时候也沸腾了起来。  
“队长！是队长和纲吉！”  
“哦！老天！真是不可思议！”  
“队长！你还好吗受伤了吗，纲吉呢？”  
“真是太不可思议了！”  
“队长你怎么受伤了！”  
一队的各位簇拥上来，古尔丁一个劲儿地说着感谢上帝，弗莱明和卡尔则挤到纲吉身边去确认他是否受伤，梅朵斯则在掰着云雀的手臂检查着伤口。纲吉笑道，“没事啦。不要担心。”云雀则更言简意赅，“无大碍。”  
没一会儿一队的各位就被医疗队给赶走，肖恩和伊恩两人还冲着云雀喊了声“欢迎回来。”  
贝克维恩一个劲地搓着手，“真是不可思议……不可思议……不可思议啊……”  
一周后，卡尼克劳野地训练正式结束。  
一队以二十天又七个小时的速度保持小队第一，云雀与纲吉由于特殊原因不计算在内。  
回程路上，他们开着窗户，向着空无一人的公路吹着口哨。尘土飞扬而起，又有人唱起了乡村民谣。沙哑的声音和着引擎的轰隆声，在碧蓝的天空下回回荡荡。  
“How many seas must a white dove sail，Before she sleeps in the sand，How many times must the cannon balls fly，Before they're forever banned……”  
他们血肉相连，他们勇往直前。  
*  
“希望？”  
“是的，希望。”  
“顶用吗？”  
“我一直相信有个人还会回来。”  
【10】  
对泽田纲吉来说，卡尼克劳的训练结束之后，才迎来了贝雷帽真正的生活。  
忙碌的季节开始了，有常规训练的日子却不多了。接下来是频繁的任务，不断地出队——袭击，支援，救援。一队因为与警察配合得极协调而受瞩目，北卡罗来纳州的特警都说，贝雷帽四大队有一支小队很好用。  
而云雀与纲吉的二人拍档也成了亮点，他们的默契在多次任务之中起着至关重要的作用。  
“队长他呀，从来都没有过搭档。”梅朵斯笑意盈盈，“他一直都是一个人，一个人他做得足够好。而且他既不喜欢与人搭档，也不喜欢受人牵累——”  
“……梅朵斯，”纲吉皱着眉头打断他，“你的意思是我牵累队长了……？”  
“……”梅朵斯看了看纲吉的神情心里大叫不好，“不不不，纲吉我只是说……你和队长比起来怎么也像是你在牵累队长嘛……啊？不是的——”  
“好啦好啦，”纲吉耸耸肩，放下一本正经的模样笑道，“我知道队长他很强。”  
梅朵斯见纲吉刚才是在开玩笑，也就挠了挠头不再狡辩，说出了心里的话，“说真的，伙计，你真的和队长配合得挺好。换了谁都不可能做到这一点，单是跟上队长的节奏也都困难。”  
“动作，意识，脚步，最重要的是你猜得中队长在想什么——而我们却不行。”  
“是吗……”纲吉笑了笑，没再在这个问题上纠结，“集中吧。”说着，他继续匍匐在地，瞄准镜指向了不远处的目标。  
进入绿色贝雷帽的第三个年头，纲吉二十三岁。  
而那次突发事件，不，与其说是突发事件，还不如说是有人蓄意而为的事件，发生在一次生日聚会。寿星是费耶特维尔第一富豪的孙女，扎着粉红色蝴蝶结的金发小姑娘凯蒂，十一二岁，天真又烂漫。  
聚会办在富豪的宅邸，由于参加聚会的名流较多，费耶特维尔当地的警察出动了大量警力把守着宅邸。与其说是富豪世家的生日party，不如说是借机进行的名流聚会。  
变故发生在金发姑娘凯蒂正要吹蜡烛的时刻，为了氛围更佳，礼堂里边的灯暗了大半，即使站得极近，彼此之间也几乎无法看见对方。凯蒂吹灭蜡烛的时候，掌声雷动，欢呼声祝福声四处都有。持续了一段时间的欢呼之后，人群才渐渐出现了骚动。  
因为灯没有亮，只有边角的暗灯始终散着微渺的光。  
而当人群的骚动渐渐平息下来之后，有人才发出尖叫声。在黑暗中，没有人知道身强力壮的男人是如何穿越人群劫持了凯蒂的，他举着枪向门外快速地移动。凯蒂显然已经被乙醚之类的东西迷晕，没有发出任何声响。而绑匪呢，并不是一个人，几辆吉普凶悍地冲开警察的围攻，将同伴接应了上去。而后枪林弹雨，绑匪约莫有七八个人，火力十足，一下子打趴了一打压根没把这次把守当任务的警察，扬长而去。  
费耶特维尔警方在了解到绑匪下一步的举动之后，立刻向贝雷帽求援。  
不是单纯的绑票，相反，绑匪没有要求赎金。还和警察玩起了捉贼的游戏，蹲踞在废气的工厂，摆明了一副你不抓到我我就干了小姑娘的态度。典型的极端分子，费耶特维尔的警察推测，废气的工厂里可能埋有炸弹。  
即刻，绿色贝雷帽第四作战大队一组出动。  
“嘿，这次又是啥任务？”伊恩用手肘顶了顶肖恩。  
“哦，shit!”肖恩狠狠地用枪托撞了伊恩的胳膊肘，“你他妈不能轻点儿？”  
“嘿伙计，我可没撞你老二！”  
“是绑架，又不算。”贝克维恩瞥了一眼车里闹腾的两位，继续道，“绑匪要求警察在规定时间内找到他们。否则撕票。”  
“小游戏？”卡尔笑道。  
“拿十几岁的丫头做赌注。真是……”  
云雀在一边找些什么，没有参与其他人的对话。在这种时候，一队的副队长主动承担起了讲解的角色，云雀不擅长的贝克维恩便补上。在这个队伍里，云雀作为队长担当了指挥以及用实力挑起士气的角色。而贝克维恩作为副队长更像是溶剂，协调着队员之间的感情，弥补队长言语以及温和方面的缺失。一个实力派的角色和一个充当协调剂的角色，加在一块无疑是一队强大不可或缺的原因。  
“费耶特维尔的特警会协助我们突围，目标是废弃的工厂。解救人质为主。另外，工厂内可能安有炸弹。”  
“贝克维恩。”云雀突然发声。  
“队长？”  
“只有一套防爆服？”  
*  
“嘿，快到热那亚了！”  
“……”  
港口城市出现在海岸处，雾气朦胧，好不真实。  
妈妈，我回来了。这个瞬间，泽田纲吉想到的是他的母亲。  
【11】  
费耶特维尔的警察早已在目的地等待着，远远地，工厂渐渐出现在视野里。  
废弃的工厂犹如张着嘴的野兽，丑陋的牙齿层层叠叠地露在外边。纲吉眼前是被烧得乌黑的高大烟囱和巨大的金属熔炉，熔炉下边也变得乌黑，上边依稀可辨原来的颜色。整个工厂都是暗色调的，因为废弃已久，从工厂外即可清楚地看见工厂内部的构造，破败而萧条。  
一队的队员迅速有序地下车，与费耶特维尔的警方会合。  
“真是个庞然大物。”纲吉听到贝克维恩嘟囔道。  
“绿色贝雷帽第四作战大组第一小队，队长，云雀恭弥。”  
“费耶特维尔警长，迪恩•萨克斯。”  
泽田纲吉看向一边的云雀，行着军礼，身姿挺拔，声音冷冽。带着贝雷帽，一身军装穿得英俊潇洒，气度不凡。  
就这么一个人，手段强硬，神情严肃，还总是带着那么一点点霸道的味道。他不喜应酬，也不喜群聚，大家在一块儿的时候他总是若有若无地在边缘一个人坐着，偶尔有人调侃，他说那么一两句就让别人哑口无言。不知怎么的，云雀一个人坐着，纲吉就不由自主地想在他旁边，最开始战战兢兢有些怕打扰到他，到后来自然而然地去坐到他身边。常常是不说话，就这么静静地坐着，这是他们最常用的相处模式。偶尔也会说那么两句，也只是云雀在一边听着，纲吉一个人絮絮叨叨说些过去的事情。有时候云雀也会回话，到那时候反倒是他一时间不知道该怎么回答，只能傻笑着挠挠头。平常日子就这么过得平平淡淡，倒是出任务的时候还有那么点惊心动魄的味道。慢慢地成了拍档，挺有默契的那种，一个眼神就能分辨出彼此的意思，四方对敌两个人轻而易举。也有过失误，曾经纲吉因为一个转身的踉跄中过子弹，他笑着说没有关系，哪有不吃子弹的特种兵，云雀却一直都挺自责，皱着眉头守在他身边。说不上出生入死，但也风雨与共。  
就这么一个人啊，他在心里说，怎么也不想离开。  
“歹徒分布在厂房内的四处，不会只在一个地方。我们仍然分为六组随机行动。敌方大约有十多人，要悉数制服，才能确保人质安全。时间限制在太阳下山之前。”  
云雀面向大家开始交代相关事宜，纲吉连连断了思绪，集中了注意力。  
“歹徒在昨夜与警方交涉时透露有炸弹的存在，无论是谁找到弹药非紧急情况不得直接拆卸，防爆服只有一套，待相关人员离开再进行拆卸引爆。”  
“一队，出动！”  
整个队列以极快的速度朝着工厂方向前进，训练有素的特种兵连单纯的出击动作也利落而漂亮。迪恩•萨克斯看着一队向下坡的工厂行云流水地行进着，无奈地耸了耸肩。  
废弃的工厂主体分为三部分，中间的主体厂房比两边的大了一倍不止，里边是否相连尚不得知。云雀走在最前边，纲吉在他后边保持着与往常一般的距离。  
“厂房内部应该是相连的。”贝克维恩率先说道。  
“……”云雀抬头看了看，巨大的金属熔炉之后是厂房，外边也布满了密密麻麻的管道，他皱了皱眉，没有说话。  
“队长……”纲吉犹豫地看了看四周，“这样太暴露了，没有遮掩物。”  
“全队现在集中进入主厂房，”云雀一声令下，众人立刻俯身疾速跑了起来。而枪声在此刻突然响起，接连不断的爆破声打破了此刻的寂静。  
“该死！”不知是谁咒骂了一声。众人在草地上飞快地奔跑，侧身躲避着子弹。纲吉匆忙之间抬头看了看，敌人隐藏在高处，密密麻麻的管道之间，居高临下让他们占据了天然优势。  
且他们的目的似乎是——  
纲吉在翻滚的同时忽然理解了这一点。  
是分散，一队的十二人正被子弹逼着向着三个方向移动着。他爬起来的同时看了看云雀的方位，离自己并不远，才稍稍松了口气。  
“是分散！该死的！”基特的声音从另一边传来。  
来不及，子弹的速度极快，且不致命。目的明显只是打乱队伍，这种带着戏谑意味的自信心让纲吉感到愤怒。枪林弹雨停下的时候，一队分成三波，被赶至三个路口。  
“队长？”对讲机里传来贝克维恩的声音，“我们在东侧，基特，肖恩，古尔丁，四人。”  
“好，”云雀道，“没什么大问题。继续行进。”  
他们是特种兵，他们还不至于会在这里被打倒。这种自信他们都有，且都得有。  
那么弗莱明，卡尔，科迪，伊恩，凯恩则在东侧。进入中间的便只有纲吉，云雀，梅朵斯三人。  
“弗莱明？”  
“收到，队长！”  
“按计划行事，继续行进。”  
“是！”  
云雀朝纲吉和梅朵斯说道，“进去吧。”  
不可能退缩，退缩之后必然是枪林弹雨的逼迫。而他们的字典上，也不曾出现这两个字。  
穿过破旧的大门，废弃了有二三十年的工厂里边儿设备竟仍然齐全，只是屋顶早已千疮百孔，常年的风雨侵蚀让大大小小的机器设备蒙上了一层暗红色的铁锈。  
他们拿着MP5冲锋，呈三角缓缓向内移动。  
主厂有三层，正对大门的地方有简单的铁制楼梯，楼上应当是控制室，蓄电室之类的小块场所。纲吉四周扫了一圈，并没有发现有人的迹象。  
当移动的距离足够远的时候，纲吉看见了左右两侧的边门。确实是有目的地用流弹分开了他们，因为通往副场的两扇门都被人用废弃的设备给堵死了。分组击杀确实是个好主意，可相应的，敌人采取了这种战略的同时，也将自己给隔离开了。  
那他们的自信从何而来？  
答案不约而同地在三个人的心里跳出来，人数。  
下一秒这个答案就得到了印证。  
子弹呼啸而至，纲吉侧身躲到一台仪器后边，眼瞟到云雀和梅朵斯同样迅速的动作。人数果然不少，单从子弹飞来的方向看，大概有五六人。云雀率先开了火，拉机柄，拉保险，上膛，向东南角二楼射去。纲吉迅速集中了注意力，分辨着子弹飞来的方向，侧身躲藏，趁着藏身后的暇隙靠着直觉单手向着敌人所在地扫去。  
整个主厂刹那间成了战场。砰砰砰的枪声一声接着一声，其他人显然听到了这边的动静。贝克维恩的声音从耳机里传出来，“队长？”只此一声，耳机里突然也出现了巨大的动静，显然，那边也开战了。  
一场急速的枪战，处于明显劣势的他们抓紧了机会，在设备的掩护下朝着简易的铁架楼梯奔去。云雀在这期间撂倒了两个敌人，一个中弹后从二楼上摔了下来，身材强壮，皮肤黝黑，倒在地上之后试图爬起来最终还是失败了，另一个瘫倒在二楼的栏杆上呻吟着，手卡在栏杆的缝隙间，较瘦小些，戴着鸭舌帽，也是个黑人。  
云雀眼睛微微眯起了眼。  
当三人走上二楼的时候枪声停下了。  
“嘿！伙计们！出来玩呀！”梅朵斯精神抖擞地拉了拉枪把叫道，“让我把你的头爆掉！”  
“胆小鬼，孬种！”梅朵斯继续喊道。  
“砰砰砰！”  
挑衅成功，三个人默契地向前奔跑着，子弹是从高处射下的。三楼东南角，西边，共两人。云雀迅速做着判断。  
“梅朵斯，二楼交给你。纲吉随我去上边。”云雀吩咐道。  
梅朵斯喜笑颜开，停下来的时候趁机给云雀行了个军礼， “是！队长！完全没问题！”  
“一切小心。”纲吉皱了皱眉头，还是忍不住提醒。  
“是是是，妈妈!”梅朵斯朝纲吉笑道，一个转身就侧身进入了旁边的控制室。纲吉和云雀对视一眼，立刻朝着三楼行进。  
没一会儿二楼就开始传来枪声和梅朵斯的叫喊声，说的又是些足够气死人的嘲讽。纲吉和云雀则分头行动，这次倒是云雀说了一句“一切小心”，纲吉愣了愣，闷闷地说了声知道。于是云雀朝着东南角，而纲吉朝着西边跑去。  
前边是一条长长的回廊，数个房间的门都开着。纲吉迅速闪进位于西边的第一扇门，是一间控制室，电子设备摆了一整间，房间布局一览无余。  
没有人。他快速地做出判断，闪入下一间。  
这是一间储备室，他举着MP5缓缓地环顾四周。身后子弹撞击金属的声音接连不断，云雀那边儿也开始交火。纲吉努力地分辨着自己周围的声音，果不其然，有人趁着枪声开始移动——那细微的脚步声被他捕捉到，他前冲了几步左拐，朝着集装箱的空隙开始扫射——  
一个人影从集装箱后边不断地闪过，最后一个打滚干脆地滚了出来。空间不大，男人从侧边向纲吉扑去，纲吉俯身躲过，右手将枪托向后袭去，男人反应还算快，及时后退几步躲过了这一击。  
男人掏出手枪的瞬间纲吉干脆扔掉了冲锋枪，拿出匕首，打算近战。对方是个头高大的黑人，一身强壮的肌肉寻常人都要忌惮几分。纲吉已经不再害怕，在布雷格堡训练营，他最终徒手达打倒了看似更强壮的人。  
子弹呼啸而至，躲闪，侧身，一个瞬间绕到男人背后。一个手刀利落斩下，男人吃痛地转头，试图反手抓住纲吉。纲吉皱眉又迅速绕到前方，提腿踹向男人的肚子。男人吃痛地弯腰，纲吉趁机踹向他的手腕，男人来不及反应手枪已经被踢离手甩至远处。  
“该死的！”男人恨恨地骂道，他没有了武器，只能赤手空拳肉搏。纲吉手上一把匕首甩得利落，三下两下就在男人身上划了几道口子。  
黑人体格强魄，纲吉意识到自己似乎无法给他多大的伤害。他咬了咬牙，抓紧了匕首。  
男人毫无忌惮，试图撂倒纲吉，纲吉的双手被他制住，只能再次用右腿抡向小腹。在男人吃痛放松双手的瞬间，他迅速挣脱。再次一个手刀狠狠地劈向男人的脖颈，这一次用了最大的力气。纲吉看着男人晃了晃，终于慢慢地向地上倒去，身体砸到地上的时候发出一声闷响，灰尘飞扬。  
纲吉松了一口气，将匕首收好。走到一边儿捡起自己的冲锋枪和男人的手枪。他走之前最后一眼看了看男人，黑色的鬈发，黑眼睛，鼻子宽扁，嘴唇略厚，他晕过去的时候带着不甘心的神色。  
“解决了？”云雀站在门口，看了眼倒下的男人，淡淡地问道。  
他仍是来时的那副模样，身姿挺拔，英俊潇洒。  
“嗯，解决了。”他朝他笑，答道。  
*  
热那亚港仍是离开时候的光景，大大小小的船只聚在一块儿。船工们将装满了货物的木箱慢慢运下船，吆喝声哄笑声连成一片。港口边红色的房屋一成不变，二十三年了，他看着热那亚的红色屋顶，想着翡冷翠的红屋顶和街心公园的喷泉，是不是还有那么多的雪白的鸽子。  
“威尔，再见。”下船的时候他向威尔挥手。  
“嘿！再见，认识你真好！”  
纲吉微笑，“我也是！”  
他转身大步离去， 背着背包，迎面是意大利温柔的风。重返故地，天青云暖。  
“纲吉！——”威尔的声音远远得传来，纲吉转身看去，渐渐远去的船上，威尔靠着栏杆向他挥手，“你——得——开——心——点！”  
【12】  
纲吉跟在云雀后边出了门，听得最后一声枪响停下，二楼也没有了动静。  
“队长！解决了——”梅朵斯的身影在二楼出现，拖着身后的两个人，见着云雀和纲吉，放下手便和他们打了个招呼，还顺带吹了个口哨。梅朵斯就是这样，他喜欢战斗的甘畅淋漓。  
一共六人，悉数制服。纲吉默默地数着人数，心里多少也有了些眉目，六个黑人，不出意料的话，这是一个黑人团伙。  
“贝克维恩，弗莱明。”  
对讲机里的嘈杂声随着一声压抑的嘶吼归于零，贝克维恩和弗莱明喘着粗气的声音才出现。  
“八人，队长！三个人中弹，三个昏迷，跑了两个，该死的我以为都晕了。基特和古尔丁受伤了，基特手臂中弹，需要马上治疗。”  
“七人，应该没有其他了。”  
“人质呢？”  
“唉？人质不是应该在队长那里吗！”  
“……”云雀沉默了一会儿，“搜索，再全面搜索一次！”  
“是！”  
“梅朵斯，”云雀在三层喊道，“你去一层。”梅朵斯兴高采烈地应下，直接跨过铁栏，跳了下去。  
而后云雀转向纲吉，“去二楼吧，三楼交给我。一切小心。”  
纲吉点头，毫不犹豫地朝着二楼跑去。环状的楼层以楼梯口为缺口，纲吉干脆一间一间地检查过去。没有可以藏身的地方，角角落落都封得死死的。梅朵斯撂倒的两个男人倒在一间房间门口，也是两个黑人。纲吉仔细地检查了那一间，甚至拉开了不知名的机器，用脚踢了墙壁看看有没有什么空洞。不可能没有人质，费耶特维尔警方亲眼确认了人质的去向，一定藏在什么地方。十一二岁的姑娘，较小的空间都有可能。  
约莫二十分钟之后，一无所获的不止纲吉一人。  
“报告队长！没有！”  
“队长！没有！”  
“没有发现目标！”  
赶至三楼的梅朵斯和纲吉听着对讲机里边的声音，带着苦笑向云雀摇了摇头。忽然间一道光柱缓缓间推移至三人的身上，纲吉抬头，瞧见了云雀在夕阳下带着橙红色的脸。他们转向高处的破旧的玻璃窗户，望见了外边猩红的天空。

夕阳西下。

“队长！太阳快下山了！”  
云雀的眼里蒙上一层阴霾，打开对讲机，联系上了迪恩•萨克斯。  
“没有人质。”  
“什么！你一定是在开玩笑！”  
“……”  
迪恩喊得很响，情绪有些激动。他的声音沙哑，在嘈杂的噪声中模模糊糊得让人有些厌恶。纲吉忽然间听到了些什么，似乎是——  
“那是个十一二岁的姑娘！她爷爷是费耶特维尔第一富豪！”  
“二十人，过来逮捕敌人。”  
“……喂！你——”  
云雀挂掉了对讲机。  
“队长——”梅朵斯接话，还没说完，就被纲吉打断了。“别说话！”纲吉闭上了眼，仔细地分辨着耳朵里的声音。  
呼吸声，自己的，云雀的，梅朵斯的，频率恰到好处——  
风声，从破旧的屋顶和窗户里吹进来的风，掠过耳边，一小个弧度的轻声呼啸——  
还有——  
隐隐约约的，模糊不清的呜咽声与均匀的，一下接着一下的电子钟表的声音。  
他扶着栏杆，闭着眼，朝着那个方向走去。在声音达到最大的时候，他睁开了眼。  
三层西边，两间机械室之间的圆形匣门处。铁制匣门如今已经锈迹斑斑，颜色是发黑的红褐色，把手已经脱落，不知到哪儿去了。纲吉用手掰了掰空隙处，果然，他心一沉，匣门很容易便拉开了。锈迹爬得密密麻麻的匣门，除非近期打开过，不然不可能这么轻易地拉开。  
云雀和梅朵斯这会儿已经跟着纲吉走到了这边，匣门一打开，瞧见里边的景象，梅朵斯干脆地骂了出来，“shit！”  
这是通风管道的水平处，管道的大小大约是窨井盖的三分之二，十一二岁的孩子通过的话，绰绰有余。离匣门四五米处，是转弯口，金发的小姑娘被束缚着，以一种奇怪的姿势卡在那儿。她的身上绑着计时炸弹，数字跳动的滴滴声一下一下，清晰地震着鼓膜。  
“迪恩。”云雀迅速地采取着措施。  
“云雀你——”  
“拆弹工具，主厂三楼。迅速组织人员逮捕敌人并且脱离现场。弹药绑在女孩身上。”  
“什么！哦，我的天！这帮不是人的狗东西！——”  
“迪恩，没有时间了。”  
“好。”  
“这帮杂碎，他们一定是叫女孩自己爬进去的。”梅朵斯不安地抚了抚额头，眼神里都是愤怒，“他们那些大块头不可能进得去。”  
“……”  
有那么几秒钟，没有人说话。  
凯蒂听到动静，挣扎着抬起头。她白皙的脸上满是泪痕，头上粉红色的蝴蝶结耷拉在一边，嘴里塞着布条，只能惊恐地瞪着眼看着他们，发出小兽受惊般凄惨的呜咽声。  
“嘿，宝贝儿！别急！我们是来救你的！”梅朵斯勉强展开笑颜，在匣门处朝着凯蒂笑，尽量用着愉快轻松地语气，“凯蒂，你是叫凯蒂吧。嘿，姑娘，我们不是坏人！”  
凯蒂似是忽然间有了希望般发出一声长长的嚎叫，却因为口中塞着布条变成了一声凄厉的呜咽声。  
“一个小时。”梅朵斯将脸从匣门前收回，“计时器还有一个小时。”  
“贝克维恩，弗莱明，接应费耶特维尔警方逮捕敌人并在二十分钟内迅速撤离。”云雀立刻下达命令，干脆利落。“梅朵斯，纲吉，你们也是——”  
云雀还没有说完，转过身的瞬间突然定格在原地。梅朵斯顺着他的眼看去，双手忽然举了起来，抱着头叫道，“哦，老天！你——”  
匣门口，纲吉试着爬进了通风管道。  
清醒过来的下一秒，云雀一个箭步上前，扯住纲吉的腿将他硬生生地拉了出来，他拉着他的手臂，满脸怒容。  
“你和梅朵斯去下边——”  
被拉扯着的纲吉看着云雀的神色，闭了闭眼，几秒后，才缓缓张眼，他双眼里都是淡定，竟然也没有一丝慌乱，“那么你呢？”  
“——这不是你的事。”  
“不是我的事？”  
“你能不能给我闭嘴然后按着我说的去做！”  
“然后你留下来，对付那个该死的炸弹？”  
“是，那又怎样！”  
梅朵斯目瞪口呆地看着云雀和纲吉争锋相对的责问，忽然间失语。他几乎没有见过云雀这样直白地表达着自己的愤怒，更没有见过纲吉发怒。那个有着棕色头发的混血儿，一直以来，都如同春日里的阳光一般温暖和煦。  
“云雀，”纲吉用没有被他拉扯着的那只手指着匣门说，“你进不去的。”  
“能进去的，只有我。”  
*  
轰隆隆的红皮火车，在烟雾迷蒙和鸣笛声中缓缓启动。  
耳边尽是机械发动时嘈杂的声音，身边带着猎鹿帽的老年人吃力地用手捂住了耳。  
他没有觉得难听，也没有什么不好忍受的。  
十多年前，他的耳边充斥着轰隆隆的爆炸声，子弹撞击肉体的噗嗤声，机枪扫射的声音，还有战友们的嘶吼与欢呼。  
而现在，这些他都听不到了的声音才是他真正的恐惧。  
【13】  
“能进去的，只有我。”  
“……”  
一点一点地松开，最后颓然放手，任由纲吉的左臂甩下。  
云雀那个向着匣门看去，冷冷地，没有温度地扫视着匣门。直径四十公分左右的通道，除纲吉以外的一队里边的任何人的肩宽，都没有办法通过。  
这是事实，他无可辩驳。  
可这样的事实，让云雀感到愤怒。那种久违了的无力感，简直要命。  
他像是坐在王座上的男人，习惯了一切掌控在手中的胜利，他无拘束，他自由，他对一切手到擒来。而当一个现实逼得他几乎无法伸手去改变的时候，他愤怒，那是他第一次直面这种压迫感，他的情绪本能地给出了答案。  
“队长，他们来了。”梅朵斯打破了这一瞬间的寂静。  
费耶特维尔的警察们陆陆续续地进了主厂，大约十个人左右。  
“梅朵斯，你下去。”云雀冷冷地吩咐道。  
“……那队长你——？”  
“下去。”云雀没有回答他的问题。  
“是。”梅朵斯应了下来，他看了看云雀面无表情的脸，又转头看了看一脸淡然的纲吉，忽然间有点儿难过。他没有耽搁，直接向着楼梯下去，只是在下楼的那一刹那，他忍不住又转身看了看远处的那两人。  
他们站在废旧工厂破败的铁制廊板上，穿着笔挺的制服，戴着贝雷帽，看不清表情。夕阳的余晖从屋顶上的破洞里斜射下来，浇了他们一身。  
像一帧静止的画面，没有人动弹。  
“De Dppresso Liber，”纲吉打破了寂静，“解放被压迫的。”  
梅朵斯在下边招呼着费耶特维尔的警察，指挥着他们上上下下。  
云雀抬眼看着纲吉，他浅褐色的眼像一潭波澜不惊的暖水。那是贝雷帽的座右铭，解放被压迫的。  
“他们是反种族主义斗士，走上了极端，牵连了无辜。”纲吉继续说道，“不该这样的，可他们别无他法。”  
“如果我死了，”他干脆地说，“我不后悔。贝雷帽给了我新生，这才是Evan和母亲想要看到的。”

几个警察上到三层，在梅朵斯的指挥下，抬着五个带着手铐的黑人向下走去。  
刚上三楼的梅朵斯讶然，云雀一个人解决了四个，主厂竟有九个人之多——也难怪当时他将二层交给了他。

“闭嘴。”云雀一把搂住纲吉，低声吼道。  
他的手紧紧地锢着他的肩膀。隔着衣服的两颗心砰砰砰地跳动着。  
那是生的韵律，纲吉想，自己终于没有忘了初衷，Evan，我知道了怎样才是活着。  
他伸出手，搂着云雀的腰，将头埋在他的脖颈深处。云雀身上带着汗味儿，一如既往地，并不难闻。  
梅朵斯手上捧着一件防爆服和防爆工具，没敢走近，也没敢说话。  
“我基础课学得不赖，”纲吉笑了笑，“说不定十分钟解决呀。”  
“……”云雀闭着眼，依旧保持着拥抱的姿势，没有说话。

“……队长，那个……呃，撤退完毕。”  
梅朵斯的声音突然出现，纲吉有些不自然地想要收手，而云雀呢，沉默了几秒，大大方方地放开了他。转过头去，梅朵斯将防爆服和防爆工具递过去，“防爆服……也没什么用处吧，可迪恩还是带来了。”  
“……”  
确实没有什么用处，通风管道容下纲吉就已经十分勉强，根本不可能穿着臃肿的防爆服爬进去。云雀将工具接过，递给纲吉，面向梅朵斯，“你先走，告诉迪恩，全员撤退到一公里之外。”  
“是！”  
梅朵斯对着云雀敬了个军礼。

他上前几步，狠狠地拍了拍纲吉的肩，“……你是个好军人！”  
“别说的我一定会死一样！”纲吉伸手和梅朵斯对掌，给了一个灿烂的笑。  
“得了吧你会回来的，我知道！”梅朵斯勉强扯了扯嘴角，转身的瞬间，有些哽咽。他跑出这座废弃的工厂的瞬间，一时间失重般眩晕。

“五十分钟。必须开始了。”纲吉接过箱子，打开，仔细检查着里边的工具。他的手微微颤抖，心跳得很快。没什么的，不要紧张，他这样对自己说。无济于事，他忽然间有了一种错觉，自己还是在好几年前巴基斯坦那个破旧的工厂里边，周边破碎的玻璃瓶叮叮当当地滚动着，到处都是玻璃渣子，那是他第一次面、害怕死亡。  
他原本以为自己这些年来可以不再惧怕死亡，可以坦然地接受生，也就可以坦然地接受死，可事实上完全不是那么一回事儿。  
“你要相信你还有一个家。”Evan的声音在耳边响起。  
他关上工具箱，定了定神。  
云雀过来抱他，而后他亲吻他的额头，说，“无需畏惧死亡。”  
“嗯。”他轻声应道。  
“我会等你。”  
“好。”  
纲吉转过身去，将工具箱推入了通风道。而后他趴下身子，一点一点地将自己塞进通风管道。管道太小，勉强能容下他，他一点一点地挪动着四肢的关节，以趴着的姿势向着凯蒂靠近。四五米的距离，爬起来却十分费劲。  
计时器的声音滴答滴答地响着，凯蒂呜咽着。  
“凯蒂，凯蒂？”纲吉费力地抬起头，朝着满脸泪痕的姑娘笑，“别害怕，我是来带你出去的，哦，也别乱动！”  
该死的，他在心里边骂了一句，爬起来实在费劲，幸好凯蒂所在的地方是转弯处，空间稍大，不然连双手都动不了还怎么拆卸。  
他低头喘了一口气，睁眼准备继续的时候，眼睛从自己胯下瞟向了管道外。在看到那个熟悉的身影的时候，顿时心里如同重磅炸弹爆炸般乱成一团。这不可能！

“队长！——你怎么还在这？！你该撤退——！”  
云雀站在管道外的走廊上，靠着栏杆，听到他的喊声，只淡淡地说了声：“我等你。”  
“……”  
纲吉瞬间失语。  
他说的等他，是真的等他，不管是生的那一个自己，还是死的那一个自己。他一开始就没打算全身而退。

他知道云雀恭弥的性子，打定主意的事情没有商量的余地。  
他不可能再让他离开，也不再有时间耽搁。  
他就在那儿，以一个难看的姿势趴着，顿了顿，继续向前挪动着。他没有办法腾出手来擦掉眼珠前快要流下来的泪，只得咬了咬牙，奋力地向前。  
四五米的距离，五分钟的时间，他爬得太漫长。  
终于到达了凯蒂身边，空间稍稍变大了些。他伸手扯去凯蒂口中的布条，大口呼吸着的金发小姑娘几乎已经哭干了眼泪。纲吉一边安抚着她的情绪，一边检查着她身上的炸弹。  
炸弹以特定的坡度被卡在管道里，绑在凯蒂身上。也就是说，炸弹除非被拆卸，不然凯蒂也无法走出通风道。 

“会好的……一切都会好的……”纲吉用手轻轻地顺着着凯蒂的金发，一边安慰着，可他自己的声音都在颤抖。他用剪刀剪断了绑在凯蒂身上的绳子还有和炸弹相连的皮条。计时器上显示的时间还在不断地跳动——40:39。  
“凯蒂？凯蒂——还能说话吗？”  
抽噎声一下接着一下，“我……想……我想……妈妈了……”  
“凯蒂，看着我，”纲吉扳着她的肩头，“一切都会好的，你会见到妈妈的，我们都会出去的。”  
“……真的吗？”凯蒂瞪大了眼看着纲吉，嘴唇哆嗦着，豆大的泪珠从碧蓝色的眼里掉落。  
“是真的。我保证，我们都会出去的。现在，凯蒂，请你不要说话好吗？我会将这个玩意儿拆掉，然后带着你出去——”  
“这是什么……？”  
“一个玩具，危险的玩具。凯蒂可以不乱动吗？”  
“……好。”

纲吉打开工具箱，在通风管道内他没有太大的空间，所有步骤进行起来都比常日里慢了半拍。他慢慢地拧开外壳的螺丝，复杂的爆炸装置彻底地显露了出来。手心出汗了，他明显地感觉到。他强迫自己集中，仔细地检查着眼前的炸弹，判断着爆炸结构和发火原理。  
应该先拆除计时器——  
他手忙脚乱地换着大小不同的螺丝刀和扳手，一颗螺丝拧了一半，手还在颤抖，螺丝刀干脆掉了下来。他稍稍趴下捡起螺丝刀，眼又不自觉地向云雀扫去，心里有把刀子狠狠地顿击。  
这样不行——  
计时器上的数字变成了35:56。  
“队长——”他脱力地喊着，语调里带着些绝望的味道。  
“你穿上防爆服——求你了，就算是为了我——”然后带着哀求，带着哭腔。  
云雀沉默着，半晌一笑，“我相信你。”  
我相信你，他说。纲吉一下子不知道该哭该笑，连自己都不相信自己的时候，这样的回答像仙露也似毒药。  
“你穿上啊——！”他叫道，没有办法想太多，本能地叫道。  
“好。”  
听到确切的回答，他才咬了咬牙，抓紧了手里的螺丝刀。  
计时器上的数字变成了34:28。  
*  
穿过人潮，他从新圣母车站走了出来。  
拂面的不再是芝加哥冰凉的夜风，而是翡冷翠温暖的春风。他右拐，圣母百花大教堂橘红色的穹顶就在眼前。  
这是翡冷翠的春天，塞纳河穿过的花之都。  
波光粼粼的河水，红色的屋顶，河岸边绿草如茵，春华满枝。  
【14】  
30:00  
在拆掉表面的塑料装置之后，纲吉发现计时器与爆炸装置只有一根线相连，他没有时间懊恼，立刻转换对象。先试图去拆卸爆炸装置。  
计时器只起到显示作用而已，真正控制倒计时的电路估计还在下边。  
他掰开复杂的线路，找到电源线较少的位置。他握着手术刀的手不再颤抖，稳稳当当地切开了一个口子。每一个炸弹的构造都不一样，他必须得理解炸弹的套路。  
而这种炸弹，他不是没有拆卸过，只是到最后，求的都是运气。是电源线，还是雷管线，二分之一的概率，生与死对半分。  
他没有穿防爆服，身上的汗却黏腻腻地铺了一层。喘着粗气，他无意间抬头，看见凯蒂睁大了眼睛看着她，眼里是说不清的惊慌，疑问，与怀疑。他朝着凯蒂笑了一笑，也不知道自己笑得有多难看，还是重复了一声，“一切都会好的。”凯蒂咬着嘴唇点了点头，半晌，她小心伸出手，越过炸弹，去抚了抚纲吉的额头。  
纲吉讶然抬头，鼻子一酸，更集中了精力去摆弄手中的装置。

离爆炸还有二十五分三十四秒。  
他的眼从那个五厘米左右的匣口看去，很隐蔽，不过确实有。两条半径约莫一厘米的电线像两条蛇般缠绕在一块儿，蛰伏在深处。一条蓝线，一条红线。  
他试图拓宽了那个口子，有点勉强地撬开，用钩子小心地勾起两根电线。只能向上拉那么三四厘米，他不敢妄动。  
应该是这两根了，这一点纲吉可以拿捏得很准确。  
这一次，他担的是三条命。  
红线比蓝线稍稍较里边一点儿，两条鲜艳的电线摆在他眼前，任由他选。选对了，就只剩分解爆炸装置这一步了；选错了，死可能是刹那间的事情。这个时候他必须得有决心，有毅力，得一口气认准了，靠着运气认生死。  
如果可以，他一点都不想做这样的抉择。

离爆炸还有二十分钟零四秒。  
红色？还是蓝色？  
他无法气定神闲地做出一个干脆的抉择。更何况，眼前是一个十一二岁的金发姑娘，身后呢，是那个站在自己身边许多年的人。

“你要想着你还有一个家。”

“无需畏惧死亡。”

真正意义上第一次接触死亡，是母亲的死。他在河边见到母亲冰冰凉凉的尸体，因为落水不久就被打捞上来，尸体没有过分变形，甚至还是那个面容恬静穿着格子连衣裙的温柔的女子。那个瞬间他简直无法相信，早晨还拿着锅铲穿着橘黄色围裙的母亲在几个小时之后成了不会笑的木偶人。  
死是冰冰凉凉的，是再也见不到的。  
这个时候他忽然想起云雀，在身后不远处的云雀。他竟然有点庆幸，是生是死，他都能与自己在一起。  
他们不用面对彼此的尸体，也不必承担生死两隔的无边无际，他们同生共死，不论前路尽头是什么。  
他明知在这种时候防爆服也许压根儿不顶用，可他仍然着魔似地要求他穿上，只为那万分之一的希望。  
蓦地，他发出了一声苦笑。既想他生，又不愿独自赴死。而云雀呢，干脆地阻断了他的挣扎，明明白白地告诉他，我就在这儿，不论生死。  
强行霸道得一如以前。  
他想，他是爱他的。  
红线。他闭着眼，终于下了决断。

计时器上的时间变成了17：20。  
他睁眼，在数字跳动到七的那一刻，他剪断了那根红线。  
“滴——嗒——”计时器发出长长的尾音，数字不再跳动，最后咔嚓一声，没了动静。  
“成功了！”纲吉差点就整个人趴在管道上，他粗声喘着气，费力用手擦了擦额头的汗。心跳得太快，几乎没有办法呼吸。  
“成功了！——队长！”  
这一次他是喊给云雀听的。  
云雀依旧站在走廊边，靠着简陋的铁制栏杆，听了这话，慢慢地露出了一抹笑。天色已经差不多全黑了，只有些阴阴暗暗还依稀留在空中，给他镀上一层红。

缓缓地松了一口气，抓着栏杆的手也终于放了下来。  
接下来的活好干了许多，他开始分解爆炸装置。他先将爆炸装置的上下部分小心分开，然后打开爆炸装置的上盖。再逐一地分离各个部件。  
先是电池，再是连接线，引火头，钢珠，开闭器，绝缘片。  
等到整个拆卸过程完成，他的制服几乎湿透了，头也几近晕眩。他用了整整一个小时，外边的天空已是一片漆黑。  
部队已经得到云雀的消息，从一公里之外赶回待命。但为了预防万一，拆卸工作进行的时候，他们仍在厂外。  
纲吉费力地推开炸弹的残骸，让凯蒂能够通过。当纲吉示意她可以朝着自己爬过来的时候，凯蒂又哭了起来。  
“没事了，没事了，”纲吉安慰道，一边拖住了凯蒂的胳肢窝。挪动着身体，一点一点地带着凯蒂向外爬去。  
通风道里的空气污浊，他忍不住咳嗽了几下。凯蒂抽抽噎噎，竟伸手在他脸上抹了一抹。  
那是泪？

来不及多想，云雀扯着他的腿将两人都拉了出来。纲吉连忙稳住凯蒂，让她安全着地。刚想弯腰去安慰还在瑟瑟发抖的小姑娘，一个转身竟被云雀拉到了怀里。

他俯身吻了下来。  
纲吉有点懵，待到云雀的舌灵巧地撬开他的牙齿，他在那一瞬间才有了一丝绝境逢生的欣喜。他也回应着他，云雀长驱直入，恣意霸道地在他口腔里边横扫。舌尖勾缠，两个人心里都似有一团火，烧得轰轰烈烈，仿佛至死方休。  
劫后余生，没来得及发泄的愤怒和悲伤在这样一个亲吻里边得到了释放。  
那是他们的第一次亲吻，也是第一次如此直白地表达着彼此的感情。

火烧尽之后，他们才彼此松了手，他责怪云雀，“你骗我。”

他最终没有穿防爆服，还是那身军装，英挺又潇洒。哪怕万分之一独自活下来的希望，他也不屑拥有。  
*  
翡冷翠的老城区，二十三年前的旧模样。  
红色的屋顶上边有白色的鸽子缭绕着，喷泉边有撒着面包屑喂鸽子的老人。  
凭着记忆他沿着窄小的街道，从房屋间穿梭着。他的手里还握着那把没有生锈的老钥匙，二十三年，它还能打开儿时的家门。  
【15】

那个炽烈而窒息的吻过后，两个人的关系忽然间就明朗了起来。没有费心告白，没有刻意经营，日子就这么一点一点地过来了。

后几年，他们不断地在战争里作为奇兵穿梭。大概在枪林弹雨里磨得快成了精，一队里边竟一个人都没有倒。  
在中东战后闲暇的日子里边，他们在旱地里驻扎。只有零丁星辰的夜里边，他们不再是战场上的狼，到处穿梭，无人可挡，他们大声唱着家乡的歌，笑着讲着自己的家人。

黑暗无边，而他们每个人的眼，都绽放着光芒。

纲吉也有家，Evan就是他的家。  
他对云雀说了许多过去的事儿，说Evan是怎样将他从巴基斯坦带回，又是怎样面对被监禁的自己，在去布雷格堡训练营的时候他怎样高兴，来到贝雷帽的时候他又多么骄傲。  
他靠着云雀的肩膀，絮絮叨叨地说了许多。  
云雀的眼沉在黑夜里，带着黑曜石般的光，他听着纲吉讲些琐碎的事情，在心里叹了口气，想摸摸他柔软的发，最终又作罢。  
他幼时随叔叔住在日本，自幼父母双亡，没有享受过亲情的温暖，也就无从丈量亲情的深度。而对自己的叔叔，他有的从来都是尊敬。  
他从不强求感情，只是顺其自然，到想要的时候自然会去拿。  
而纲吉却像个尝过甜头的孩子，在失去之后便忍不住想要再拥有。

“我的父亲啊，是个不负责任的混蛋。”纲吉说，“一年见不到两三次，说是在外边挖石油。每次回来都是一身干干净净的黄色工作服，我早不记得他的模样了。”

“现在想来，我对他几乎什么都不了解。他骗了我们这么多年，到最后一去不返，最后三年都杳无音讯。到母亲离世，他都不曾出现。”  
“大概是对他极致失望，所以才离开意大利吧。”  
“我宁可，我的父亲是Evan——”  
他甚至不知道自己亲生父亲的死活，潜意识里他宁愿他已死，也不愿接受他还在哪个角落里活着却不知妻儿遭罪的可能。当年他甚至幼稚地以为，自己自暴自弃，在人群里偷抢，被人踏着脸在巷道里殴打，能唤得回远方的父亲。到后来，他便渐渐心灰意冷，真正地着了魔，即使胆战心惊的也忍不住去偷去抢去跑。

如果有生之年再见到他，他不知该用怎样的表情去面对。  
那晚云雀简单地抱着他，两人相拥而眠。  
纲吉入睡很快，而云雀却不。

他一直都挺冷静的一个人，从来厌恶自己不受自己控制的感觉。而纲吉就这么慢慢地成了自己的变数，他知晓其中利害，一念之差任务就可能一败涂地，但这个变数他从来就没有想过要去除掉或者改变。这种慢，像水溶于水一样看不见，也许一开始就已经纠葛在了一块儿，也许是一点一点渗透，一点一点浸润，十几年这么下来，再难分开。他一直怔怔地看着怀里的人，半晌，似是认命般闭了眼。

也罢也罢，就当他是自己的魔障吧，他不必立地成佛，甘愿走火入魔。

而这个时候，怀里的人忽然开始有些挣扎。  
纲吉又进了梦魇，十几年来的同一个。他先是趴在翡冷翠的河边，对着母亲的尸体哭泣。身边没有任何人，他摸着母亲冰凉的手，哭得撕心裂肺，不知所以。而后母亲忽然间就站了起来，冰冰凉凉的身体有些僵硬，站起来的时候有咯吱咯吱的瘆人的响声，她张开没有温度的眼。  
十一二岁的纲吉不断地后退，从悲痛变得恐惧，他后退，后退，后退。而奈奈却一直向他走来。连滚带爬地向前跑，也不管身后是死是活的奈奈是不是在追着，他的哭声渐渐变成了凄厉的吼声。周边的红房子与绿荫层层剥落，灰败的背景重新铺上。他见着背景的改变，无所适从地趴倒在地。  
那个满脸邋遢的中东人穿着破旧的深绿色布衫，手里举着酒瓶，慢慢地向他走来。他惊恐地向后退向后爬，嘴里呜咽着。直到男人扔掉酒瓶，玻璃渣碎了一地。他才发现自己被逼迫到了角落——  
周围都是玻璃瓶，七倒八歪地散了一地。  
男人脸上带着扭曲的笑容，欺身而上。他挣扎着，流着泪，叫喊着，心里无比绝望。夕阳透过工厂上边破碎的玻璃窗撒射下来，他一脸血红。  
男人的手在身上游走他恶心得要命，他尖叫，脑海里一片空白。几乎是无意识地想抓住什么，手拼了命地抓着可抓住的东西，一下子就往男人的头上敲去。玻璃渣撒了一地，带着血，男人臃肿的身体倒在他身上，不再动弹——  
他推开男人，疯了般向外爬，瘦小的身板在风里边像是随时都要被吹倒。那种恐惧几乎将他打倒。  
“不要，不要！”他无意识地嘶吼，身后的工厂渐渐远离，他似乎只会说这两个字，“不要！不要！”

惊醒的那一刹，他瞪着眼，喘着气。云雀搂着他，用手抚着背。

“我在。”他说。  
他将脸埋进了他的胸膛，眼眶有些湿润。都是二十多岁的大男人，被噩梦吓醒后立马埋到对方怀里，着实让他觉得有些丢脸。可青年淡淡说一声我在的时候，他鼻子一酸，不争气地快要哭出来。

到底还是将眼泪逼了回去，只是声音还有些哽咽。

“当年在巴基斯坦，我杀过人。用一个酒瓶。他……不是同性恋，只是恋童癖，男女通吃。在街道里边别人都叫我离他远点儿，他说他没干过白人。”纲吉睁着眼，在云雀怀里慢慢说道，“被抓到那天我吓坏了……我压根不知道会发生什么。然后——他没能得逞，因为我……可……我那时候才十六岁……”

“幸好当天我就遇到了Evan。那是我第一次杀人……第一次……第一……次——”

没能说完，云雀就用唇将他的嘴堵住。带着点粗暴的味道撬开他的嘴巴，舌头刚灵巧地伸进去就开始大动干戈。纲吉一惊，下意识地想要推开他。可原本就在他怀里边，只换来了他在嘴里更加横行霸道地肆虐。很快地，纲吉浑身燥热，手渐渐的有些无力。他被吻得有些晕眩，稀里糊涂地就放弃了反抗，脑子里的那股恐惧被一阵酥麻给代替，他干脆搂住云雀，慢慢地回应着。  
云雀原本只想堵住他的嘴，安抚一下他的情绪。无奈两人也都月余没有温存，那股子火一下就烧了起来。旱地的夜里有些阴冷，他们却在帐篷里边搂在一块儿，只穿着白色的背心和平口裤，肌肤相触，热得厉害。云雀将纲吉的背心向上撩去，一手在他胸前游走，另一只手却向下摸去。  
纲吉下边已经硬得差不多了，云雀的手伸进内裤里边就抓住那物，轻轻抚弄几下就开始上下套弄，同时又揉捏着他胸前的突起。纲吉忍不住开始呻吟，被揉捏的地方酥酥麻麻的，难以言喻的快感直升脑里边儿，最后又化作一团火汇聚在下腹。云雀在他嘴上留下一个轻柔的吻，就慢慢地向下吻去。被舔弄的地方都似一把火烧过，纲吉不自觉地扭动着身子，琐碎的呻吟声从唇齿间溢出来。双手搂着云雀的脖颈，眼里朦朦胧胧地沾着情欲。云雀又移上身来看着纲吉，脸对脸的那种。纲吉的眼里迷蒙，已经全然忘了噩梦那档子事，而云雀的眼仍是黑而深的，只在里面深处闪过一丝光。他轻轻地吻下去，依稀说了声“我在。”纲吉听到那声情至深处的话，茎柱发麻，一阵阵颤着，没一会儿就射了几股出来。  
这会儿纲吉的背心已被拉至胸前，内裤被扯至腿根。云雀起身干脆利落地脱了背心和平口裤，顺便拉下了纲吉的内裤，还将他的背心顺着手臂拉至手腕，纲吉的手臂向后弯着，几乎无法动弹。他“喂”地抗议了一声，云雀却嘴角一翘，露出个邪乎的笑，不予理会。这个时候两个人已经完全赤身裸体，纲吉的肌肉紧实而瘦削，而云雀却是那种穿了衣服显瘦的类型。两个人几近每天都在进行着高强度的锻炼，全身上下线条完美，没有一丝赘肉。云雀沾着些纲吉的白液当作润滑，慢慢地向着他的后穴入侵。多日没有触碰过的地方异物感强烈，粘膜被侵犯，有些许刺痛。云雀的手指在里边搅动着，一根，慢慢地，两根——  
待到三根手指插入的时候，扩张已经做得差不多，肠液也将穴壁浸润得过了头。  
云雀干脆利落地抽出手指，将自己的阳具抵在穴口摩擦。又俯身去吻纲吉的脖颈，一口气喷在他柔软的后颈上，酥酥麻麻的，让纲吉起了一脖子的鸡皮疙瘩。

“想要吗？”

云雀的声音低沉而沙哑，少有地带着浓重的鼻音。  
纲吉只觉得后穴被摩擦得饥渴难耐，偏偏云雀又来这么一出，摆明了是要捉弄他。他咬了咬唇，无奈双手被束缚着，只能低低地喊了一声，“我要。”  
云雀扬起一个恣意的笑，眼一沉，一个挺身就直接进入了纲吉的身体。  
纲吉失声尖叫。

云雀慢慢地律动起来，一开始是温柔地抽插，到了后来却越来越快，似是发狠地蛮干了起来。硬生生地逼着纲吉发出不间断的呻吟，那呻吟伴着两人连接处发出声声水渍声在帐篷里边来来回回。  
这个时候两个人的脑海里早没了什么恐惧什么顾虑，只有完完全全的情欲。肉体与肉体的相缠有时候单纯又干脆，纲吉感受到着云雀的阳具在自己体内又大了几分，灼热滚烫，没一会儿一颤，一股热液喷在了自己体内，而几乎在同时自己又射了。  
极致的快感让他的眼角挂着泪，云雀没有抽出，只是上移着身子解了他的束缚，两个人抱在了一块儿。这个时候纲吉看着云雀的脸，脑海里不知怎么地跳出四个字：至死方休。

“我在。”

云雀抱着他，低低地又说了一声。  
*  
十七号，门边的房号刻在铁片上，黑乎乎的铁刻印依然清清楚楚。  
与旁边的屋子长得几近一模一样，红色的屋顶，偏橙色的砖头构成了主体。木制的厚木门上的拉环生着锈，钥匙孔却好好的，泛着银色的光泽。  
对准了孔，他将钥匙轻轻插了进去，而后转动。  
“咔嚓”一声，门锁毫无困难地打开。  
而对纲吉来说，他打开的，是二十三年前古旧的时光。  
【16】  
那是他生命中最好的一段时光。从二十一岁到二十七岁，整整六年的贝雷帽生涯让他日渐成熟。这六年，他们都是彼此最好的情人。  
似乎没有比背靠背战斗来得更痛快的爱，他们不弱，因而无惧。

梅朵斯总是嘻嘻笑笑的，有时候他拍着贝克维恩的肩就佯装深沉地指着纲吉说，“多亏了这块宝，我发现队长还是个凡人。”  
他又指了指云雀，“喏，你看。情爱面前谁都是个凡人。”  
贝克维恩一个巴掌拍到他脑袋上，“连队长你也敢调侃？”没一会儿，他也自顾自地说了一句，“宝贝放在身边，把弱点露给别人看，他真是昏了头还是太自信。”

无疑云雀是自信的。他有资本也有能力摆出这么一副姿态，还不如说，这是他天生的优越感。纲吉没有这种自知，而云雀足够在战场上一心二用，况且，纲吉也不弱。  
枪林弹雨里边儿这六年，一队就这么走了过来，不损一兵一卒。其它的小队多多少少会少了那么几人，有几支甚至六年来换了大半人。因而一队的他们都骄傲地坚信，他们是奇迹。

会有持久的奇迹吗。  
贝克维恩总是反复思考着这个问题。没有的，他告诉自己，没有的。

在纲吉二十七岁那一年，云雀二十九岁。  
在一队作为贝雷帽最优秀的单只战队，每一个人都被授予表彰。而在那次集队表彰的大会上，上校正式宣布下一年初，云雀会成为第四大队的总副队长。  
一队的每个人都在欢呼，而纲吉则在角落里边静静地鼓掌。  
那一晚他们在营地里边庆祝，十二个杯子碰撞在一块儿，溅出一整片水花。  
他们是兄弟，那时候他们都相信，勇往直前不离散。  
那夜，云雀给了纲吉一把钥匙。那是他们的家，芝加哥的一层高档公寓。  
“退役之后住在芝加哥，做两个闲散的老头，也挺好的。”他接过钥匙，笑着说。

他也曾笑过自己太天真，但那是多年之后，在芝加哥空荡荡的公寓里的喟叹。  
*  
灰蒙蒙的屋子里边儿，一如当初。  
那把胡桃木雕刻椅依然在正对着房门的地方，儿时每每疯玩回家，打开门就能看见奈奈坐在那儿织着毛衣。他走近了一些，坐在了那把胡桃木雕刻椅上边，扔下包，轻轻地呼出一口气。

他的眼在屋子里转了一圈，一点一点地将景致收入眼里。直到忽然间他起身，脸色有些不好。

不远处的小圆桌上有半杯凉了的咖啡，而且，他的家二十三年来纤尘不染。  
他的手按在口袋里边，那里有他常用的匕首。  
他没有抽出来，因为一个瞬间他心里就想到了许多种可能。  
有脚步声，一点点地从身后靠近。不快，挺慢。  
“……纲吉？”  
是一个陌生而苍老的声音，用的是日语，带着奇怪的欧洲腔。  
他没有转身，那人却走到了他面前。  
一头银霜，依稀可辨别出原来的发色是淡褐色。褐色的眼，脸颊瘦削，眼角边的皱纹不少。身板直挺，明明是六十多岁的人了，依然健硕。  
那眉目，与自己有三分相似。  
“为什么回来？”  
“……”  
“你可以不回来，从前不必，现在也无需。”  
【17】  
转折发生在纲吉二十七岁的一个阴暗的下午。  
芝加哥，十一区。  
他们潜伏在一座废弃垃圾站的后方，离任务目标出现还有三十分钟，云雀在做着最后的部署。  
“贝克维恩。”  
“目标楼层，部署完毕。”  
“基特。”  
“东北角十三幢三十层，部署完毕。”  
“梅朵斯。”  
“东南十四幢二十八层狙击，完毕。”  
“肖恩。”  
“目标楼层，部署完毕。”  
“三十分钟一切待命！”  
“是！”  
对讲机里的声音中气十足。  
据芝加哥警方的线人称，这里将进行一次大型的跨国毒品交易。交易的双方分别是芝加哥本地第一的帮派和意大利知名的黑手党。  
芝加哥特警多年来一直试图将该帮派一网打尽，无奈百足之虫死而不僵，双方一直在进行着拉锯战。这次毒品交易，帮派里也大概知道警察回来插一腿，因而准备一定足够齐全。芝加哥特警要的是出其不意，执意要除掉这块毒瘤的他们咬了咬牙，拉下了脸皮向贝雷帽支援了一支奇兵作为突击。  
一队布置在整个交易场地的內围，负责突击，而芝加哥的警察则布置在外围。  
在作战会议上，纲吉得知，Evan在那一年已经退休。而上一年的圣诞节，他没有告诉他。  
纲吉将望远镜转了一个角度，在心里叹了一口气。想必Evan是不愿向年龄认命的，他从来都是那么能干又优秀负责的一个人，他没有妻子，儿子因怨他只顾工作而疏离，他只得更加倍地将热情投入到事业里边。叫Evan做个安分的老头子，恐怕很难。  
而就在这个时候，身边的云雀竟起了身，举着枪向后边急速跑去。纲吉不明所以，只顾得叫了一声云雀，又不能擅自离了自个儿的位置。  
好在云雀没走远，之间他三下两下就从站后拎出了两个小孩来。

两个孩子十三四岁的样子，都带着褐色的低檐帽，穿着破旧黑色的背带裤，里边套了条变了色的白衬衫。身上都被着斜挎包，里边零零碎碎几分报纸。俨然是报童的装扮。  
“在这里干什么……？”云雀冷冷地问道，举着枪。  
孩子缩在角落里边瑟瑟发抖，发出几个单音节的词来，听不清楚。  
“说清楚。”  
纲吉听见云雀说着，看着瑟瑟发抖的孩子，他皱了皱眉。  
“……卖……卖报，先生。”其中一个男孩道，他有着一双好看的蓝眼睛。  
“卖报？在十一区？！”  
云雀眯眼看了看他们，放下了枪，从口袋里拔出匕首。  
“不……！不！先生……！求你放过我们，我们什么也没有听见！”蓝眼睛惊恐地叫道，一遍护着身后的鬈发男孩。  
“……”纲吉这个时候起了身，挡在了云雀前边。他对云雀摇了摇头，也没看云雀的表情，就转身过去为孩子擦掉眼泪。  
“你们是十一区的人？”不同于云雀的冷言冷语，他轻声地问着。  
蓝眼睛抽噎着，点了点头。  
“十一区没有人会买报纸，别撒谎。”纲吉说。  
蓝眼睛咬了咬唇，忌惮地瞥了一眼他身后的云雀，“……我们在外边……在外边儿卖，今天天气不好……所以……所以早回来了。”  
纲吉看着发抖的他，心里边忽然想起了多年前十一区的孤儿。  
“为什么在这儿？”  
“这儿是我们的……秘密基地……”他抖得更加厉害了。  
“你听到了什么。”  
“什么……什么也没有！”  
纲吉沉默了一会儿转身对云雀说，“放了吧，只是两个孩子。”  
“……”云雀淡淡地看着他，说，“他们不小。”  
“他们什么也没有听到。”  
“不怕一万，只怕万一。你是军人。”  
“正因为是军人，因而更不能滥杀。”  
“纲吉，”云雀叫他的名字，“不要意气用事，不要带入自己的主观情感。”

“我没有！你还记得费耶特维尔那次的任务吗？”  
“……”云雀没有说话。

纲吉的声音提高了，“那个大佬是个极端的种族主义分子，用权势狠命压榨虐待当地的黑人。他们选择了绑架他的孙女，因为除此之外的一切抗争他们都做过！可都失败了！只能用极端的暴力对付极端歧视，可这是对是错？  
“现在为了一个只怕万一就夺了这两个孩子的未来，这又是对是错？  
“解放被压迫的，队长！这才是我们的信条！”  
云雀站在他面前，纲吉挡在孩子前边儿，涨红了脸喊着。他和云雀对视了十几秒，才觉得自己过分激动了，他低着头，讪讪道，“对不起。”

云雀叹了一口气道，“让开吧。”  
“云雀！”纲吉惊道。  
“不需要杀掉，打晕绑起来扔到站后。”  
“……”纲吉这才发现有更好的办法，撇了撇嘴，有些不好意思。  
他们继续回到原位潜伏着，离目标出现还有二十三分钟。  
云层层层叠叠，颜色灰败，遮掉了大半的光。风呼啸而过，带着些阴冷的味道。  
离目标出现还有十三分钟。对讲机里边出现了声音。  
“队长！——行动失败，我们被包抄了！对方——该死的——！”是基特的声音，话说到了一半，对讲机里边的声音突然间没有了，云雀眸子一沉，转身就朝着站后走去。  
“该死的！云雀——怎么回事儿，他们怎么知道我们在这儿！有十几号人——”这一次是梅朵斯。  
基特和梅朵斯他们是部署在目标楼层附近的狙击手，因为是奇袭只需一层一人就够了，如果是十几号人包抄，该死的——纲吉捏紧了拳头， 太危险。

到他转身才发现云雀已走到站后，他匆忙跟上。云雀站着，面色阴沉，原来扔着两个小孩的地方而今只剩下被利器隔断的绳子。后脚才走上前的纲吉，一下子傻了眼。  
刹那间他忽然意识到自己做了什么。  
“去支援。”云雀向后转身，拍了拍纲吉的肩，说，“……别多想。”  
*  
“我感到很抱歉。”  
“我不接受。”  
纲吉看着男人，直截了当地道。男人叫泽田家光，意大利人，日本名。他是他的亲生父亲，而活至今日，相见次数寥寥可数。何况那二十多年的空白，他们都无能为力。  
“……”家光笑了，“啊啊，我大概也想到你会是这个回答。”  
“有理由吗。”纲吉问。  
“……”  
“三年或者更长不回家，不曾对妻儿说过实话，连自己的妻子的葬礼都没有赶到，自己的儿子也不管不问管他是死是活……这样做，有理由吗？”  
“……”  
“你爱她吗？”纲吉看着家光的眼。  
“我爱。”没有犹豫，他快速地回答，“我当然爱她。没有人比我更爱她。”  
【18】  
闷雷响了许久，而雨却最终没有下下来。  
纲吉从昏迷中醒来，眼前是明晃晃的白。他的眼开了又合，在从混沌中渐渐清晰之后，又一下子瞪得老大。眼前是刺目的白，一盏顶灯还亮着，他几乎要分不清白天黑夜。

出事了。  
这是他的第一个念头。他面带惊慌，仓皇间试图起身，心里头千军万马，手上还插着针管，浑身酸痛，他干脆利落地拔掉了针管，下床的时候差点跌倒。他心里头只有一个念头：不要出事，不管是谁，都不要出事。

他们是他的兄弟，他们血脉相连。他们勇往直前，他们也应该永不离散。

在拉开病房的时候他用手撑住门框，双腿发软。贝克维恩正巧进门，他头上绑着绷带，面容憔悴。  
“在干什么！”他呵斥道，连连将纲吉扶起。  
“副队长……你没事……”他看起来有些涣散，低低地这么说了一句，“其他人呢……云雀呢，基特呢，梅朵斯呢……”他伸手抓着贝克维恩，急速地说道。  
贝克维恩神色忽悠了几分，没有说话。  
他扶着纲吉走回病房，示意他坐下。纲吉却死死地拽住他的手。  
“其他人呢。”他问道，看样子是平静了下来。  
“你睡了一整天。”贝克维恩说。  
“其他人呢。”  
贝克维恩看着眼前的纲吉，面色苍白，眼直直地看着他，里边沉静如水。记得刚到贝雷帽的时候他还是个不管不顾莽撞又胆小的新兵，六年过去了，如今的他多了一份沉稳，少了一份惊慌。  
贝克维恩最终还是叹了一口气，缓缓张了嘴，说出了残酷的事实。

“梅朵斯和基特死了，卡尔失踪了。”  
“云雀，科迪还在昏迷中，你是最先醒的那一个。”  
“绿色贝雷帽第四作战大队第一小队，任务编号B11，二人身亡，三人重伤，一人失踪，任务失败。”  
贝克维恩说到最后，有些哽咽。  
这么多年的生死与共，竟在这种时候，没了下文。  
奇兵一队，在连胜多年之后的今日败下阵来，而且这次失败，过于惨烈。  
纲吉低下头，没再说话。

“上校来了，”贝克维恩说，“没有人会背叛。可一队的位置连芝加哥特警也不知道。到底……是怎么回事？”  
一队的位置是在一队的作战会议上单独安排的，而敌人的攻击显然是有目的性的。  
“梅朵斯，基特……”贝克维恩捏着拳头，“他们原本是万无一失的狙击手，独自蛰伏是最好的选择。可是……十多个人，带着枪和手榴弹，就这么包围上去……就算是云雀，也逃不掉……”  
“队长他是知道什么的……对不对？”贝克维恩问道。  
“……”纲吉舔了舔发白的嘴唇，脸色惨淡。他听见梅朵斯和基特的名字，微微抖动。

梅朵斯和他是一队的狙击手，常常在一块儿埋伏。他总是嘻嘻哈哈，天生一个乐天派。还总是嫌自己顾虑太多，取了个纲吉妈妈的外号给他。而基特，在一队里边算是比较沉默寡言，可总是在紧急关头救场，要是没有他，许多人还活不到今日。他狙击不错，有足够的耐性和准度，因而总是在纲吉抽不开身的时候代替了狙击手的位置。

梅朵斯有个未婚妻，说是明年就能回去结婚，还说要办一场热闹的婚礼。基特和妻子离了婚，有个女儿，他总是将她的照片放在胸口。  
而如今，梅朵斯再也见不到她的未婚妻；而基特，也再看不见女儿今后的模样。  
……生命是如此的脆弱，没了命，也没了所有未知的未来。这多么不公。

而今，这不公的缔造者，却是自己。  
“贝克维恩，”纲吉双手交叠，托着额头，“是我……我害了他们……”  
他的声音颤抖着，慢慢地泪湿了整张脸。  
是对是错？他已经无暇思考。  
“两个报童，我和云雀遇到了两个报童——”他哽咽着，说出了真相。  
当他和云雀知晓大事不好的时候立马分头跑去，云雀在路上便迅速告知外围的人计划败露，请求支援。可有限的空间里边的枪战又能支持多久——等纲吉赶至的时候，在一楼就被截杀。  
掩体太少，凭人数的枪战没有悬念。他没能见着基特，也没能等到支援。  
“……”贝克维恩默默地听着纲吉说着，手越握越紧。他想起在目标楼房里边，忽然出现黑压压一片敌人的情形，他们三人心中都不曾怀疑过自己人。就算在生死一线，子弹对着子弹蛮干的时候。  
可就为了这样可笑的理由。  
他们是军人，他们更是战士。无畏的仁慈在战场只会让自己陷入困境。可他天真得连这点都不懂。  
这样可笑的理由啊，贝克维恩深深地吸了一口气，他咬着自己的舌头逼迫自己冷静，而后一点点松开了自己的拳头。

“纲吉，”他佯装平静，“你并不适合做一个军人。”  
“你以为只有在战场上才能够杀人，或者说，就算在战场上，你也心有不甘。”  
“可你忘了，”他柔声说，“对我们来说，不管在哪里，都是战场。”  
贝克维恩起身，离开了房间。他是最先得知队友死讯的人，一夜之间，他老了许多。医院的走廊很亮，偶尔有护士推着装满药罐的小车走过，乒乒乓乓地响着。  
他转身，狠狠地向着墙上打了一拳。  
*  
“你爱她。”他说，“你爱她。可母亲下葬的时候，你在哪儿。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“不要对我说抱歉。你没有什么对不起我的。”纲吉仍然没有办法接受，也没有办法原谅，他走到窗前，摸着窗栏，“你知道母亲是怎么死的吗？”  
“……”泽田家光听了，眼里闪过一瞬哀痛，他叹了一口气，说，“听人说过。”  
“怎么听说的？淹死的？”窗台前，纲吉笑道，“失足淹死？在这边她生活了多少年，她会失足？”  
“什么？”  
听到这话之后，泽田家光猛地抬头。听出了他话里边儿的隐喻，皱了皱眉。  
纲吉说得很慢，“是被推下去的。”他说，“被两个从来没有在老城区见过的人。之前没有，之后也没有。”  
【19】  
贝克维恩走进病房的时候，云雀已经醒了有一会儿了。他坐在床上，靠着墙壁，头却朝着窗外。细碎的黑发挡住了他的眼，看不清表情。  
连云雀自己也不知道自己在想些什么，没有人说，他大抵也知道了结果如何。他瞧见了梅朵斯的尸体，在东南十四幢的二十八层的楼道中央，他胸口有一个大窟窿，汩汩地流着血。围剿他的一共十三人，美国人和意大利人都有，拿着伯莱塔，凶横野蛮。在支援的特警队赶至之前，云雀冷眼干掉了九个，中了几枪，浑身是血。之后一场简短的乱战，敌人全歼之后，中弹数枪的他才支持不住，缓缓倒地。

意识渐渐模糊，他忽然间想到当时的谶语。不愿立地成佛， 甘愿走火入魔。

“为什么？”  
此时此刻，贝克维恩站在病床的另一头，眼里全是不甘，他质问道。  
“……”  
云雀转过头来看他，仍是平日里那般波澜不惊。贝克维恩心里倏地窜起一股怒气。  
“你是队长，”他说，“他们那么信任你。而你呢——”他干脆放开了自己的情绪，怒视着云雀，声音高亢而尖利，“你呢，纲吉天真也就算了，你竟也天真地——天真地毁了这一切！”  
云雀听着他的吼叫，淡淡道，“与他无关。”  
“……无关？云雀恭弥，你是为了情爱昏了头吗？！”  
“是我的天真，你说的没错。”云雀抬头看他，“一切责任，由我承担。”  
贝克维恩不可置信地看着他，“疯了疯了，你一定是疯了。”  
“你想袒护他？”贝克维恩道，“我从来没有见过这样的你。”  
“我并没有袒护他，”云雀说得不快，却一字一顿地格外清楚，“我只是揽了他的过。”  
“你——”  
“你说的对，这次我不够干脆。即使这样，你也不能将错按他头上。这对你没有任何用处。”  
“没有任何用处？他必须对基特和梅朵斯负责——”  
“该负责的人是我……”  
“好，很好，”贝克维恩讥讽道，“好一个情深意重，你放心，你们一个都逃不过！”  
贝克维恩的怒气忽然间就成了幸灾乐祸，这违反军纪的处罚下来，云雀那总副队也当不成了，还能牵连着纲吉让他难过一把，多值。

云雀冷冷地看向贝克维恩，眼里带了几分凉意。  
“两个人担两份罪，还不如我一个人担一份来得痛快，不是么。”  
“……”贝克维恩听了这话，一个激灵冷静了下来，才意识到刚才自己说了什么，“队长——”  
“六年前在卡尼克劳，四年前在费耶特维尔做的手脚。你以为我分毫不知？”

云雀带着嘲讽的笑，说得明明白白，清清楚楚。  
贝克维恩只觉得一阵冷意从头到脚，一下子全身冰凉，四肢僵硬。他勉强牵了牵嘴角，“你说什么？”  
“需要我一点一点地提醒你吗？”这些阴谋诡计，别人或许不知道，但云雀打一开始就看得明白得很。当贝克维恩带着一队走向卡尼克劳河边的那个点的时候，云雀就觉得太过刻意。在落水的瞬间，他想起了前一日巡河的任务，那是贝克维恩做的，河水的状况，他比谁都清楚。而出口的那一枪，让云雀彻底相信了这个判断。

“你没有溺死我，这很糟糕。更糟糕的是那一枪，彻底让我笃定了这人是你。贝克维恩，你的枪法我太熟悉。况且你还是那般，得了一点甜头就不敢再尝，如果那时候你够胆大，我或许真的如你所愿，死在那场野地训练。”  
“可惜你胆小。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“胆小到防爆服也只敢抽出一件做点手脚，你大可一件不带或者每一件都做些手脚。这样要死，更加痛快。”

被揭穿得彻彻底底，贝克维恩索性拉掉了面具，“你知道那又怎样。”  
“罪揽在我一人身上。对你只会有好处，没有坏处。”  
“怎讲？”  
“明年总副队的位置，就该是你的。一队，也不再会有云雀恭弥。”  
贝克维恩若有所思地看着云雀，露出一抹笑，“这个交易不错。那云雀恭弥是生是死呢？”  
“呵，”云雀冷笑，“我的生死，还轮不到你来定夺。”  
“云雀，”贝克维恩转身朝门外走去，“如果没有泽田纲吉，你是个英雄。可惜了如今，这般狼狈。”  
“你错了。”走出门前，贝克维恩听见云雀如是说，“我注定做不了英雄。”  
*  
“什么样的深仇大恨。”纲吉闭着眼，有些难过，“要逼到她身上。你说，什么样的深仇大恨？”  
泽田家光颓然跌倒在那把胡桃木雕刻椅上，面前是一杯凉了的咖啡。  
“我想了很多答案。可没有一个答案是对的。”

“还记得八年前你落败的那次任务吗？B11。”泽田家光一只手托着额头，另一只手向后摸了摸自己几近白色的头发。他的神情有些涣散，脑海里也不由地冒出了不少年轻时候的画面。  
一个留着短发的单纯的女人，就这么荡着他的胳膊，说要荡一辈子。  
已经很久没有听到这些事情了，纲吉想，B11，他做过无数次任务，进行过那么多场奇袭，却只有这一次，他这辈子也没有办法忘记。这八年来他一直在寻找答案，关于牺牲，关于以命换命，可绕到了最后他还是得不到自己的答案。  
“那个意大利的黑手党，是彭格列。而我是彭格列九代目门外顾问，即CEDEF的首领，泽田家光。”  
“哈哈。”纲吉忽然间笑了起来，他转身面向家光，不知是哭是笑。  
【20】  
一周后，卡尔的尸体被发现。

绿色贝雷帽第四作战大队第一小队，任务编号B11，三人身亡，三人重伤，任务失败。

月余，三人痊愈。  
在出院的前一日，穿着蓝白条纹病服的云雀和纲吉坐在医院的长椅上，看着太阳落下。纲吉的情绪在这几个月来稍有缓和，但仍不见平日里的笑容。  
他仍然常常想起梅朵斯，基特还有卡尔，或者所有一切关于一队的细节。他像一个打破了自己的玻璃球的孩子，看着残骸伤心欲绝，无所适从。  
“你没有做错，”云雀说，“即使代价惨重，于你，你没有做错。”  
“……”纲吉把这当做安慰，即使如此，他也不可能会感到愉快。一边活生生的两个孩子，另一边是出生入死的战友。当牵扯到私人感情的时候，他对自己的价值观产生了怀疑。生命无法用一个统一的标准丈量——  
以命换命，实在荒谬。

“我在。”就在他不断地诘问自己的时候，他听见云雀忽然说，“我一直都在。”

夕阳一片猩红，将他们盖了个严实。纲吉死死咬着下唇，心里边一片凄然。  
后一日出院，却不见了云雀。或者说，从那日之后，云雀恭弥再也不曾踏足过泽田纲吉的生命一步。没有预兆，没有告别。泽田纲吉手里攥着那把他给他的钥匙，不笑也不哭。  
一队十二人，三人死亡，贝克维恩被任命为总副队长，除去云雀，只有七人。上校将他们分插补齐在其余队伍。

再也没有一队。

然而没有人知道云雀去了哪儿，纲吉猜到了他为什么离开，却怎么也问不到他去了哪儿。最终，他去寻了上校。

“他去了哪里。”  
“这是机密。”  
“上校！——可为什么？！”  
“……你知道B11为什么失败，这是他的机会，以弥补他天真酿成的惨剧。”  
“你没有权利这么做！”  
“这是他自愿的。”  
一月后，云雀恭弥没有归来的迹象。泽田纲吉提前退役，离开了贝雷帽特种部队。  
他回到了芝加哥的公寓，带着零星的期待开门，却没有看到想要看到的景象。苦笑一声，他脱鞋走进室内。家具是他和云雀一块儿置办的，挑的是冷色系。偏生那张桌子被纲吉换做了暖色的，扔在前厅里边多了一抹亮色。

“不伦不类。”云雀下了评语。  
“总比憋死人好。”纲吉撇嘴反驳。  
“你不喜欢？”云雀挑眉，看着他。  
“你喜欢就好，”纲吉耸肩，“当然你喜欢我也喜欢啦。但全是黑不溜秋的也不好，你看，我给你多点亮色。”  
“……你啊。”云雀揉了揉他的头发，无奈叹道。

他坐桌边的椅子上，桌上蒙了一层灰。双手顶着额头，胳膊肘搁在桌子上，染了一层灰。云雀恭弥终究成了他生命中来了又去的剪影，可与他有关的一点一滴却成了流淌在身体里边的血液，不断循环，永不停息。  
那一年他一个人过着，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，在空荡荡的清晨去超市买同一种牛奶和面包，在傍晚拎着垃圾下楼。他没有同任何人联系，也不曾去看望Evan。有时他整夜失眠，在原本两人的卧室里边看着黑白电影。他整日整夜地不说话，也没有人可以和他说话。

后来他想得很明白，如果当时不知后果，他仍不能接受杀掉两个孩子的抉择。而他不可能预知后来。  
那一年末，他做了个决定，是生是死，他都在这间公寓里边儿等他回来。而这一等，就是八年。、  
这八年间，他在芝加哥的一家食品工厂做着杂工。白班，每天上午到傍晚，重复做着机械劳动。他认识了许多普通的人，说说笑笑，日子过得很平淡。  
Evan的身体日渐衰弱，他常常去看他。一个人住在偌大的别墅里边，明明身体不好，还不肯雇几个佣人。他的儿子不常回家看他。纲吉则隔三差五地去瞧瞧他，带着些零星的水果甜品，偶尔与他儿子撞着，两人淡淡一笑，再无交流。  
Evan在床头摆着两张相片，一张是他们一家三口的，另一张则是纲吉刚入贝雷帽时候照的。他不曾问过他为什么退役，纲吉也不知他对这一些了解多少。芝加哥那次瞩目的失败，他想Evan不可能不知道。可Evan什么也没说，纲吉自退役后也不再提起贝雷帽的分毫。倒是后几年，Evan愈发地想念他的妻子，总是絮絮叨叨地和纲吉说这些年轻时候的事情。

“我对不起她啊。”他说，“我很爱她，也很爱我的工作。可她总要我分个高下。”  
第五年的时候Evan被查出胃癌晚期，最后几个月他在床上疼得要命，脸色发白。再多的吗啡也止不住那种要命的疼痛，他的儿子儿媳还有孙女儿，这才后知后觉地日日守在病床前，直到他闭眼的那一刻。

Evan下葬的那日是个大晴天。

旧时的同事黑压压的来了一片，芝加哥的局长也亲自带着后辈到场。Evan的儿子这才意识到，在自己眼里曾经毫无用处的父亲，到底有多值得令人尊敬。  
纲吉站在人群里边，久违地穿着一套黑色的西服，如鲠在喉。  
他是最后一个走的，Evan的儿子拍了拍他的肩，说，“别太难过。”

后来，在空无一人的墓园中，他趴倒在Evan的碑前。嚎啕大哭。他在等云雀，这么多年来他坚信着云雀终有回来的那一日，因而他已经很久没有掉过眼泪。

而这一次，那个在他生命里边充当父亲的角色的人从活生生的人变成一张冰冷的黑白照片，让他的情绪开了闸。  
他等不到要等的那个人，而一直陪在他身边的“父亲”也这样干脆利落地离去。他曾是不公的缔造者，如今这罪也加倍地还到了他身上。

他哭过之后，擦干眼泪。他会回来的，他这样想着，回到了那间公寓。  
*  
“对不起。”男人哑着嗓子，又开始道歉。  
“我说了不用和我道歉！”  
“我知道这不负责。因而我鲜少回家，几乎没有人知道我有妻儿。我不想——不想连累你们。”  
“好极了，”纲吉讥笑，“那是谁把妈妈推下去的？”  
泽田家光沉默了。  
“那你为什么要回来？CEDEF的首领，仅次于九代，有权有势，你不必回来收拾这烂摊子。”  
“九代目失踪了，和你以前的队长一起。”他叹道，“我只为他效命。”  
“什么！——”纲吉听了这话一下子瞪大了眼，疾步向着家光走去。  
泽田家光似乎有点惊讶他剧烈的反应，半晌才回过神来，“奥，也对，这算是机密吧。”  
“你说队长……云雀？”

泽田家光没有看见纲吉惊慌的眼神。

五年前，那个叫云雀恭弥的男人光明正大地在九代度假的时候一个人杀入重围，带走了彭格列的当家。利用彭格列的追捕网，一开始挟持着九代的云雀的踪迹还挺明显。而后来两个人的踪迹在几个月内越来越少，到最后，彻底干干净净，再也找不到分毫。泽田家光通过摄像头里边云雀的脸进行脸部识别，在数据库里边找到了他的档案。而也就是在那个时候，他查看一队档案的时候，在显示屏前泪流满面。他看见了自己的儿子，那个他在意大利找了十几年都没能找到的儿子。

“……八年前，贝雷帽第四作战大队第一小队在B11中失误，后果惨重。那两个报童是芝加哥黑帮的人，后来发迹发得很快。而云雀恭弥因为那点仁慈让那次任务失败得太彻底，被贝雷帽的上校派给了这个任务。”泽田家光叙说着，“击杀彭格列的首领。”

“……”纲吉细细地听着，没有说话。

“顶尖的杀手都不肯接的任务，他接了。而最后，也做到了。CEDEF搜寻了整整两年，不见生不见死。彭格列只能全权交给了十代目。九代对我有恩，如今他已不在，我回来，是为了赎自己的罪。”  
【尾声】  
时隔八年，他终于听闻了云雀的下落，即使这个下落也不明朗，即使他想不到他是从他陌生的父亲嘴中听到这个消息。

他笑道，“你知道吗，那次任务——”  
“恩？”泽田家光皱了皱眉，察觉到纲吉的神情有些怪异。  
“B11。”纲吉将嘴咧得老大，“死活不让云雀杀那两个报童的人，是我。”  
“他替我担了全部的责任，原本去刺杀的应该是我。”纲吉忽然间哈哈笑出了声，“哈哈，你看，他说他还在，他替我担了所有的责任——和你老板一块儿失踪的人应该是你的儿子才对！”  
“纲吉——你，”泽田家光伸手去拉纲吉，他笑得很大声，甚至有些歇斯底里。  
“应该是我啊，”他一边放肆地笑着，一边胡乱地挥着手，甚至都笑出了眼泪，“是我啊！是我！”  
“纲吉！”泽田家光站起来，一把将他拉入了怀里边。纲吉的肩不断地颤抖着，他伸手抚着他的背，抚着他的发，轻声安慰道，“一切都会好的，一切都会好的。”

泽田纲吉闻着泽田家光身上陌生的味道，笑声渐渐地变成凄厉的哭声，他痛苦地叫着，一声连着一声。泽田家光的眼里也带着浑浊的泪，他不知该怎么安慰二十多年不见的儿子，他只能一遍又一遍地，用苍老的手抚摸着他柔软的发和他直挺的背。

纲吉还在呜咽，家光模模糊糊地听到他喊了一声Evan，没几秒这个字眼就又被哭声给埋没了。

眼泪糊着，他心里却很清明，是生是死，他想，我都会继续等下去。

耳边似乎又想起了那人清清冷冷的声音，“我在，”他说，“我一直都在。”

不远处，白色的鸽子掠过红色的屋顶最后在街心广场停了下来。翡冷翠的河面波光粼粼，有温柔的风吹过，掀起了一层又一层涟漪。  
*  
“在生命的囹圄中，于每一个深不见底的黑夜，等一个不知肯不肯回来探监的灵魂。”


End file.
